Home Ties
by moonandstag126
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'LET'S BEGIN'. A year after arriving in New York Venus has settled well into her new home. But after the Battle Nexus and treachery of the Daimyo's son, the group are feeling a little distracted, especially with their leader trying to recover from the poison in his system. Can the past can heal the wounds of the present for all? Set directly after the 'Battle Nexus' arc.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay guys, so this is the 3rd story in my little series set a year after 'A New Feature'. Now, bear with me: I have uploaded this now as I may not be able to update for a couple of weeks as I am GOING TO UNIVERSITY! I am completely freaking out and I don't know how long it will take for me to settle in but don't worry, the story is complete but I just need to re-draft it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and can be as patient as you can :) I am really surprised by all the positive feedback I have received, having expected a torrent of abuse from the many haters of Venus, but I am so glad at how well my stories have been received. _**

**_Anyway, while you wait you can now finally enjoy the new episodes of TMNT 2K12 after such a long hiatus. If you're a Brit like me, don't worry; the episodes are floating about online as the last episode that premiered here in Blighty was 'Wormquake' back in APRIL, and we still have just over a month left to get to see the film. I swear Nickoldeon hates the UK, BUT I AM SO EXCITED!_**

**_Anyway, I digress :) I hope you enjoy this new fic, remember that reviews are always helpful, and I shall talk to you again within a couple of weeks. Probably ;)_**

**_Enjoy! xxx _**

**Chapter 1**

Time can sometimes be the most painful yet most effective healer. When we have lost someone we love, the ache never really goes away, but it can fade and dim, naturally allowing life to distract you and at least fill most of the void that was left behind. This counts if we have lost a friend, a sibling or even a father:

Venus had now been with her new family for just under a year, and she couldn't be happier. She had been whole heartedly accepted as a new member of the team, both by the turtles, and April and Casey. They had already been through musch together, the Battle Nexus perhaos being the most dramatic. Thankfully the group had returned to a rather peaceful New York, which was handy in allowing Leo to recover from the poison surging through his system. Usagi had become a firm friend, and the Daimyo had promised to help Venus all he could in her Shinobi training (which included providing her with some scrolls on the elusive fifth element) despite the loss of his son. She considered staying to train with him fully, but she decided that he needed time to accept his son's disappearance. Besides, she realised she would miss her family too much, something she wouldn't have thought possible just a short while ago.

The guys seemed rather pleased about the quiet period in the streets of Manhattan; even Raph appeared happy about the break, giving him some respite from getting all fuelled up over some damn Purple Dragons causing trouble in the streets or Shredder causing them grief. But where his brothers found the time 'peaceful', Michelangelo just found it boring. He was getting on everyone's nerves with his hyperactivity, as his energy was bottled up when they weren't fighting the Foot. After just a couple of days, he'd exhausted all his video games and his extensive comic book collection, and rather than do something productive, he ended up just getting under his family's feet. Even Venus seemed to getting a little irritated by his behaviour, and she had the patience of Leo and Don COMBINED. But what could he do? He tried drawing, something he normally loved (and was quite good at he was proud to admit) but his creative juices were running dry. And he couldn't sit in a lab and invent things like Donny, or practice magic like Venus. Raph spent his time attacking his punching bag or watching TV. whilst Splinter sat meditating. And Leo… well, he couldn't exactly train. The Daimyo's healer and Usagi had commanded rest for their leader, although Mikey suspected he had been training in secret, either late into the night or early in the morning in his room. But during the day, he just sat reading, practised his Qigong or observed Venus' magical training. It was pretty cool to watch, but Mikey wanted to do something different. Something… fun.

One night, Mikey snuck into Donny's lab and started playing with his computer whilst his brainiac brother was sound asleep. He began looking at funny pictures of cats when an advert popped up on his screen:

"Cheap deals on vacations around the world! Limited time only!"

A light bulb flicked on in Mikey's head. _'A vacation? Awesome! That's just what we need!'_ The excited turtle began scrawling the net for ideas. He grinned at white-water rafting, or water sports, or just chilling on a sandy beach. But one thing caught his eye in particular:

"Come on, Donny! Just imagine it: you, me and the others skiing down the slopes of good old Canada." Mikey explained the next morning, showing his brother the holiday plan he had typed up and printed the night before. "We could try snowboarding too! I bet it's just like skateboarding but without the wheels and on snow, you know."

"I'm sorry Mikey, but I don't think a snowy holiday would be a wise idea for a group of _cold-blooded_ turtles. It's bad enough in the city during the winter," Donatello replied, trying to repair the toaster on the kitchen table. "Besides, how could we stay secret while trying not to plough into each other, while practically falling down a mountain?"

"Layers, dude! It would be easy! Come on, it would be so cool!"

"_Too_ cool. Sorry Mikey, but I'll have to pass on that option."

"Okay, okay, I can see your not convinced, my brother. But what about something a little warmer? Like..." he whipped out another sheet of paper from behind him and presented it to his brother. "WATER SKIING IN THE CARIBBEAN! Oh yeah, totally awesome!"

"I agree, it would be awesome, except we would be right out in the open. And I doubt you'd want to wear layers in those kind of temperatures."

"Ahhh, come on Don, help me out here! If I'm gonna try and convince Master Splinter to let us have a vacation, I'm gonna need the support of all you guys!" Mikey whined, flopping down on a chair, not seeing another brother enter the kitchen behind him.

"A vacation?" Raph asked, startling Mikey. "Now how the heck would you'z pull that off?"

"Easy bro; we just need to sneak onto a cargo plane, chill for a few hours and then enjoy our destination!"

"Where would that be exactly? You ain't exactly chosen easy places to get to."Raph pointed out, leafing through the multiple pieces of paper spread out on the table.

"Our best bet would be travelling by cargo ship," Donny interjected. "The journey would be longer, but it would be easier to sneak in and be more comfortable by far."

"Now you're talking, bro!"

"Donny, what are you doing?" Raph asked, frowning. "You can't seriously be going along with this?"

"Going along with what?" A soft voice suddenly asked. The guys twisted round to find Venus leaning against the kitchen counter, brows raised. Raph couldn't help smiling at the sight of her suspicious face.

"Venus!" Mikey cried before running up to her. "How would you feel about going on a little trip?"

"A trip? Like a holiday?"

"Yeah! What do you think of skiing?"

"Skiing?"

"Mikey, it would be too cold!" Don stated, getting a little impatient.

"Alright, somewhere warm then" Another idea sparked inside his head. "I bet Leo could do with some sunshine! That's what they say sick people need, isn't it?" Mikey smiled, feeling proud of himself.

"But Leo ain't sick, doofus," Raph answered, smacking his brother round the head before turning towards Donny. "Shouldn't Leo be better by now? I mean, that Usagi dude gave him some medicine, didn't he?"

"It has only been a couple of days, Raph. The poultice Usagi used stopped the poison in its tracks, but it is still yet to leave Leonardo's body completely," Venus cut in. "But maybe some fresh air would help?"

"Some decent sunshine would probably help Leo. It would give him a boost in vitamin D." Donny added. He'd been doing as much medical research as he could since his brother was poisoned to avoid him being so helpless in the future should another event like that occur.

"Would that help him?"

"It should give him a boost in energy. And some unpolluted air will give his lungs a bit of a cleanse. They may not have direct effects but they should help his current situation in general. You know, speed up the process of healing."

"Look, this all sounds great and all, but you're never gonna get Splinter to buy this," Raph stated flatly, earning practical nods from Donny and Venus. Mikey however remained undeterred:

"But if we say that it is for Leo's benefit then he'll have to agree! Everyone knows Leo is sensei's-"

"Golden boy?" Raph interrupted sarcastically. He shirked under the glare Venus gave him.

"Actually I was gonna say 'mini-me'. But you're description may work better!"

Mikey looked on confused while the other turtles in the room smacked their own foreheads.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Mikey! Hurry up, would ya', I'm starving over here!"

"Yes Raphie-boy. Just a second, Raphie-boy. Don't want to ruin it, Raphie-boy."

"I'll ruin you if you keep calling me that!"

The next day, Don, Venus, Raph, Leo and Splinter were all sat around the dinner table while Mikey was rushing around in the kitchen, trying to prepare their dinner. Venus frowned at Raph's impatience before standing up and going to assist his brother.

"Mikey, do you need any help?"

"No, it's fine. I just need to finish cooking the shrimps before straining the vegetables, adding water to the stock, straining the noodles..." Mikey's voice faded out as he realised he was nowhere near finished.

"Scratch that, yes please!" Mikey begged and Venus smiled, beginning to work on the list Mikey had just written. They were making a family favourite; shrimp ramen. Venus had first come across the dish when she was a guest of the Shredder, and although the rest of the experience had been a nightmare, she'd actually enjoyed the food. She'd found a traditional recipe with help from April and spent the whole day preparing the dish. The group seemed to like it so much she made a note of making it a couple times every month. Mikey had become a little jealous at his family's love for _her_ dish, and so had tried to make it himself. This was only his second time and was slowly turning into a disaster until he admitted defeat.

Five minutes later, Mikey set a large bowl of soup containing noodles, vegetables and shrimp on the table, allowing everyone to dish out their own. Satisfied slurping soon emanated from the six diners.

"I don't get it, Venus. How do you make it so easily?" Mikey wondered, a mouth full of noodles.

"It comes with practice, Mikey. But you're great with other dishes too, like scrambled eggs and pasta," Venus comforted, glad to see a smile form on Mikey's face due to her compliments. "And not to mention homemade pizza."

"It's good Mikey, honestly," Don added, helping himself to seconds. Leo was about to do the same when he decided to allow his father to go first. His appetite had slowly returned over the past few days and he found himself ravenous at dinner time, not wanting to fill up on snacks during the day. Venus and Mikey had made sure to make protein rich dishes to give him strength which he really appreciated, especially as it meant that the family's pizza intake had had to be cut down. He was slowly but surely recovering, although he did keep up his harsh training routine, unbeknown to the others. He had collapsed a couple times from the poison still in his system when they had first gotten home, feeling as though all his strength would suddenly leave his body. But thankfully it hadn't happened yet that particular day.

"Leo?"

Leo was brought out of his thoughts by Venus' voice.

"Would you like some more?" She asked, giving him the ladle. He gratefully accepted it, standing up and stretching forwards towards the pot. Suddenly, something twinged in his lower neck as he stretched too far; he felt his arm suddenly spasm out of control and he clutched his shoulder before falling onto the floor, a slight burning pain coursing through his veins as his knees buckled. He could hear his family's muffled shouting of his name and feel his brothers grabbing his arms and lifting him up a little. He opened his eyes to see a blurry Venus knelt in front of him, both her hands either side of his face. Raph was stood behind her while Donatello was checking his pulse.

"It seems okay, just a little fast for the moment."

"Well that's better than too slow. Leo, can you hear me?"

Leo looked up to see Venus' lips moving and focused on getting his vision clear again.

"Leo?"

His hearing was also coming back to him now, and he nodded his head slowly.

"Do you feel any pain?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Just a slight burning."

"Well, that's one thing. At least the poison has nearly left his system. He should be clear within a couple of days."

"Well, why not now?" Mikey whined. "Why did he fall over in the first place?"

"Leo suffered a muscle spasm, Mikey," Donny answered, still supporting his brother. "It must have sparked a domino effect with the rest of his limbs. The poison has affected his breathing and blood flow definitely, but perhaps his nervous system also. I'm afraid though that the effects may last for a little while yet. He's gonna need time to recover his strength completely."

Leo, not liking being the subject of conversation tried to stand but found he couldn't. Frustration made him growl slightly as he fell, sick of feeling so weak and helpless, having to rely on his brothers who had to be constantly alert in case he passed out on them again. Venus caught his chest as he knelt back down, her hands gently supporting his upper torso. She could feel his chest heaving as he slowly lifted his head up. He was caught by her blue eyes suddenly and found himself staring into them, finding a sense of clarity within them, the anger and frustration melting away. She smiled gently at him, sensing his emotions calm down.

Raph, suddenly irritated, moved his concerned eyes from Leo to Mikey, whose face was creased with worry.

"You know that holiday you were talking about?"

Mikey looked up and nodded at his brother.

"Maybe we could use it after all."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Okay guys so here is Chapter 2! Thank you for all the reviews xxx my settling in to Uni has gone well so far but I don't actually start lectures until Monday (help) so we shall how it goes from there.**_

_**Although the film still hasn't premiered here the 2k12 Season 2 finale certainly blew me away (Leo is my favourite so I am crying right now) Can't wait for Season 3!**_

_**Anyway, enjoy the Chapter, thank you for reading and as always please review! xx**_

**Chapter 2**

"My sons, it would be very difficult to, as you say, 'pull-off'."

"Ahh come on sensei! Leo needs this. A vacation would be great for him!" Mikey argued, but seeing his father's frown, tried a different tactic. "Even Donny said so."

Donny's eyes went wide as his father turned to face him. "Donatello?"

"Well, what I _actually_ said Sensei is that perhaps some sunshine and fresh air would help Leo. He needs a boost in energy to well and truly shake off that poison."

"Then why don't we go to Northampton and the farmhouse. It would be easier than any of Michelangelo's suggestions." Splinter offered, sipping his tea. His sons had wanted to speak with him following Leonardo's collapse and their father had initially decided to refuse for now while he watched over his son, but the worry on Donatello and Michelangelo's faces had changed his mind. He was not expecting a holiday to be the subject of the conversation though.

"I agree, Sensei, that Mikey's 'suggestions' are a little…far-fetched. But in all fairness, Leo could probably do with more than just 'out of state'. I mean, it's only early April, and still pretty cool here." Donny swallowed before making his next comment. "I also had an idea of my own."

Mikey's face lit up while Splinter raised a quizzical brow. "Yes?"

"Well, I know that the idea of the six of us getting on a plane and jetting off somewhere for a week is completely ridiculous. But what if we were to _sail_ somewhere? On a cargo ship?"

Splinter absorbed the suggestion, remembering a journey he took his sons on many years ago but one they themselves had no memory of. Donatello, meanwhile, was absolutely terrified of the reaction his suggestion was going to create. He'd been looking on the internet ever since Mikey had first suggested the idea of a vacation, and after a couple days he believed he had found the perfect answer. Maybe. But Leo's collapse had prompted him and Mikey to discuss the matter with their father.

"Alright, but where were you thinking of exactly?"

"Well, how about China?"

Splinter choked on his tea in surprise while Mikey stared at his brother with a gaping mouth.

"China?!"

"Yes Sensei, that way, maybe Venus could go back home and collect anything she may have left there. And at least we would have somewhere to stay."

Master Splinter's shock abated when he heard his son's reasoning; he was extremely humbled by Donatello's thoughts, remembering that the anniversary of Chung I's death was fast approaching. The fact that he thought Venus may want to be at home for the event didn't even occur to the old rat, or that she would have wanted to bury her father and collect her other belongings. Shame burned through him as he had forgotten about his old friend and sighed.

"Donatello, you are aware of what anniversary is coming up, aren't you?"

"Venus has been with us for nearly a year Sensei, and so that marks a year after her father…died," Donny answered cautiously. He was afraid his idea would upset her, but maybe it would provide her with some comfort. "Perhaps she would like to be home for the anniversary, perform a proper funeral for him since she never got the chance before. Although someone would have probably found the body, so maybe she could visit the grave and find out what happened to him. Or maybe-"

Master Splinter raised a paw to silence his son. "You are right, Donatello. A trip to China would help Leonardo in body but Venus in mind, but it is a very long journey. Forty days at least by ship and you five aren't exactly small to hide now you are bigger."

"Well neither are you Sensei," Mikey laughed, not seeing his father scorn himself for nearly revealing information he had been sworn to keep secret until the time was right.

"I suppose, but maybe you should talk to Venus first." Splinter decided, bowing towards his sons as they left the meditation chamber.

The two turtles walked towards the living room where Venus, using Donatello's notes, was checking all of Leo's vitals.

"Venus, I told you I'm fine," Leo assured her while Raph paced round the kitchen. "I just need a drink or something."

"What you need is rest. Despite me, Donny, Usagi and the Daimyo himself telling you this, you have still been training every day, haven't you?"

"How do you-?"

"It's not hard to tell, Leo. The whistle of a sword slicing through the air is a sound I am very used." She scorned, but gently, not wanting to reprimand him harshly; she knew how seriously he took his training, and how much it meant to him. Leo looked up at her and she suddenly saw the fatigue and exhaustion in his eyes, causing her to frown. "You need to rest."

"I can help with that!" Mikey cried, practically skipping into the room.

"And how is that?" Raph asked, bringing Leo some water. He didn't understand why Venus kept fawning over his brother. He'd be fine, he always was, and they were all there to help if he needed it.

"Well, Master Splinter said yes!"

"What? No way! You're kiddin' right?"

"I assure you not, my brother."

"Said 'yes' about what?" Leo asked, downing the entire glass.

"About a vacation! We can go!"

"I'm sorry, what? A vacation? When? Where?"

"Well-"

"MIKEY!" Donny interjected, hitting his brother on the head. "Do you remember what _else_ Master Splinter said?"

"Errr, oh yeah! I'll let you do the honours, since it was your idea."

Donny swallowed deeply before taking a step towards Venus. He cleared his throat. "Err, Venus, how would you feel about taking a little visit to China?"

"China?"

"Yeah. It's a 40 day journey by ship, meaning Leo could get plenty of rest. The weather is meant to be good at the minute and then you can show us where you lived, and collect anything you left behind at the same time."

Venus thought about Donny's idea, a memory she'd been trying to shut out resurfacing; it was the anniversary of her beloved Chung I's death. She'd not wanted her new family to worry, and so kept the date quiet, but she suspected Master Splinter knew. And by his suggestion, perhaps Donny did too. Did that mean they all knew? She would be on the ship for the actual day, but to return to China, her home… she wondered if it would too difficult. Perhaps it would be nice to return to the temple though? She had left a few things there and wouldn't mind bringing them back to New York. And maybe Master Splinter would like to see where she grew up? Her thoughts travelled to Leo and the weakness he felt due to the poison in his system:

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

She remembered sitting with Splinter and the Daimyo, watching Raph, Mikey, Donny and Leo fight their opponents. It was the Battle Nexus, and the five of them had followed their Sensei after he announced he was going away for a few days. But when they arrived, they had unintentionally entered the contest themselves. Although she hadn't been hurt, Splinter had refused to let Venus compete due to her lack of experience, not that she'd complained. She knew she didn't stand a chance against any of the competitors, especially since she wouldn't be allowed to use her magic as an 'unfair advantage'. She'd also been introduced to the Daimyo's son, whom her family had told her about since he tried to destroy Leo in a duel. They had all been surprised by his asking for forgiveness by Master Splinter, and she shared in their distrust; there was something off about him. He was particularly polite to Venus, flattering her as they made their way to the Hall of Past Champions. In fact, he only really spoke to her, questioning her on her connection to her family, how she arrived and where she came from. But Venus' own attention was focused on the Daimyo, however; her father had mentioned him a few times but never given her a full explanation as to how he knew him.

"You say you are the student of the late Chung I?" He had asked her after Splinter had introduced her.

"Yes, but how did you know of his death?"

"Being at the centre of all magical energy in the multiverse, I can sense when power fades from this life," he eyed Venus thoughtfully, "along with when it is born."

He paused before crouching down in front of Venus, an act that caught her by surprise; he had dropped to her own level, both trying to comfort her and treat her as an equal. And by the looks on her family's faces, she was not the only one that was taken aback and extremely humbled.

"When your father mastered all four elements, I contacted him through the dreamscape and then teleported him here to the Battle Nexus. I explained that I had been observing him from afar for a couple of years and found within him honour and a trustable heart, and had decided he was the ideal man for a favour I needed.

"Both the Sun stone and the Lunar stone are powerful beacons of magic, yet very few wielders know of them. They both used to be kept here, but a number of hired hunters and assassins had attempted to steal them. And keeping both in the same vicinity began to become dangerous as their energy levels would rise and fall depending on the full moon, the season, etc. They would react to each other and become unstable, so I decided that they needed to be separated. I gave the Lunar stone to your Master for safe keeping."

"Oh really?" Venus asked, unable to hide the awkward smile on her face. Her father had accidently destroyed the stone, dropping it when a certain turtle had surprised him as she clambered out of a drainage ditch. The stone had shattered and shards dropped and dissolved into a small wound on her leg, giving the turtle the chance to master magic, Chung I settling on teaching her the Shinobi clan's arts. She wondered if the Daimyo found out whether he would be angry or not. The guys tensed around her, knowing the truth too, but the Daimyo merely chuckled.

"It is alright, little one. I know Chung I broke the stone, and that its remains to live on in you."

"And, you're not mad?" Mikey asked, expecting a roar of anger any moment.

"Of course not. As long as the power of the Lunar stone remains alive, so does its magic." He smiled at Venus. "It is the source of your power, and your skills only make it stronger. As long as your blood is pumping through your veins, the power of the stone shall live on."

"And when my mortality catches up with me?" Venus enquired, finding a new sense of responsibility drop onto her shoulders. '_There's another thing to add to the list'_, she thought.

"Well, your descendants will inherit your blood, won't they?" The Daimyo chuckled. "There is a high chance your children shall inherit your gift, meaning you shall have to become a master just like your father in order to teach them." He smiled, seemingly unaware of what his words meant to the group surrounding him. "Now, let us admire the Battle Nexus' rich history."

He turned, leaving four of the turtle's frozen, their mouths wide open in shock. Master Splinter shook his head, hiding his small smile as he stared at Venus and his son's faces. Michelangelo was frowning however.

"What? What's the big deal guys?"

Venus blinked, willing herself to come back to her senses. She couldn't do this, not now. "Err, nothing Mikey. Let's go."

She carried on walking, the guys silently following in her wake. The topic wasn't brought up again.

Venus felt a shift in the air when the guys saw Master Splinter's statue in the hall, pride and awe emanating off them, along with a little longing. She knew they all wanted to win, but all for different reasons. Raphael wanted to beat his brothers, Donny wanted to prove himself to them while Mikey just wanted the statue and trophy, although wanted to be taken a little more seriously as a fighter too. But as Venus saw Leo staring at Master Yoshi's statue, she could see that he wanted to live up to the expectation of both his master and his master's master. He wanted to make the Hamato clan proud, as he felt was his duty as leader.

Leaving Leo behind to muse on his thoughts, the group moved off again towards the arena.

"Tell me, Venus, how is your training going?" The Daimyo's son enquired.

"Well, in the past few months I have managed to finally master fire, I think. That makes all four."

"All four? That must make you very skilled indeed."

Venus cocked a brow slightly. "Yes, well, there isn't much more I can learn. The few scrolls I managed to bring home with me are now a little…basic. And I have no way of getting some more."

"I may be able to help with that, little one." The Daimyo smiled and asked Gyoji to make a trip to the ancient library. The referee soon returned, clutching a few scrolls. He handed one to Venus.

"These were inscribed here by Shinobi's long past. They are teachings and notes on an element that would allow for better control on not just your powers but yourself."

Venus stared at the scroll in front of her, picking out one particular character. "Quintessence." She whispered.

"Quintessence? You mean, like in the application of physics? The theory of energy?" Donatello asked, for once recognising something within Venus' training.

"Quintessence is control of the fifth element, energy. It is a state that very few Shinobi ever achieve. Even my father couldn't do it, although he studied it thoroughly and taught me a little when beginning my training." Venus explained, admiring the scroll. It was a concept she had long forgotten.

"To achieve Quintessence, you must be patient and determined. And even once you achieve it, you will have to continue learning new techniques in order to progress. It is an on-going teaching, unlike your other elemental controls. Once you begin studying Quintessence, you will never stop learning."

Venus took in the Daimyo's serious look and thanked him gratefully before the boys and their father made their way down to the arena, not noticing the Daimyo's son's sudden disappearance.

Each fighter was greatly skilled, and Splinter was gracious enough to forfeit to allow Michelangelo at least a shot at winning. Don unfortunately was beaten pretty quickly, but Raph's strength allowed him to succeed. The combat between Leo and Usagi had particularly caught her eye; they were both so swift with their attacks. But then the turtle had suddenly seized up, grabbing the back of his neck before dropping his swords and collapsing to the ground. The fear she felt emanate from Master Splinter caught her by surprise, and she watched in horror as Donatello jumped into the arena and grabbed his brother before Gyoji transported them to the healing chambers. Venus had followed a running Splinter to see Leonardo; he was lying on a mat, pale and sweating slightly yet completely still. He was being examined by a healer, whilst Usagi and Donny knelt either side of him. Then the Daimyo's son came running in, seeking after Leo's health.

"I shall look into this immediately. Venus, would you join me in the search for this assassin? Your strength of mind may help deduce who exactly did this and why."

Venus had naturally obliged and went to the royal quarters with the heir. But the air suddenly changed around them and distrust filled within Venus. Before she could leave his presence, a dragon figure had ambushed her, knocking her over the head with the hilt of a sword. She woke up a little while later, hands and feet bound and chained to the Daimyo's throne, next to the War Staff. Draco entered the room, smirking before going to grab the staff but the Daimyo's son had got there first, expecting this betrayal. Venus had no idea where her family were or what was even going on when Draco took the staff from the Daimyo's son and she felt a great pain in her head; the darkness within Draco's heart didn't mix well with the power of the War Staff, causing it to draw force from the closest magical being: Venus. They planned on using her to strengthen the staff's power. Once he had knocked out his ally, Draco had dragged Venus out of the Royal quarters and down into the arena below before unleashing his malice. The strength of his dark heart combined with the War Staff and Venus' own power, opening a rift between the dimensions. Raphael had managed to grab her before she was sucked up into the vortex created, the pain in her head making her blind to the situation around her. When she had been released of it, after the Daimyo had regained the staff, she had slumped back to ground and slowly opened her eyes to find a concerned Raphael looking into them. She smiled wearily before staggering up. She was thankful to see Leo up and walking about again (albeit rather shakily) when the rabbit who had been fighting him ran up to her.

"Here, Venus-chan, drink this."

"What is it?" She asked, not bothering to question how he knew her name.

"A revival. I carry it with me at all times in case I am in need of a boost in energy."

He smiled at her, and she sensed sincerity and kindness within the rabbit samurai. She drank the strangely spiced concoction, coughing slightly afterwards.

"Yes, it does have a particular taste." Usagi chuckled, earning a smile from Venus, knowing the family had made a firm friend.

Afterwards, Venus had watched Mikey be awarded his battle-nexus trophy, his brothers' pride emanating through the atmosphere. Then they returned home to relatively quiet New York, their leader trying to recover from the poison that coursed through his veins.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A cough interrupted her from her thoughts.

"Venus?"

She looked up to see Donatello's concerned face staring at her; she'd been silent for a few minutes and he feared he'd freaked her out a little by suggesting a visit home. Her small smile quickly staunched his worry:

This trip would help them all, not just herself or their leader. Nature could be a powerful healer.

"Let's go." **3132**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Here is chapter 3! I am going to try my best to upload updates every Saturday night but bear with me as I don't have too much work to at the moment, just sooooo much reading for an English degree :) anyway, enjoy, and try and prepare yourself for the season 3 premier next Friday! And please review xxxx :)**_

**Chapter 3**

Master Splinter had been surprised at Venus' agreement to go to China. Donny found a ship that was leaving in just a few days, so the group hurriedly began preparing for the trip. They packed only a few vital things, including any money that had dropped into the sewers over the years. It had amounted to a comfortable sum and April happily got it exchanged for Yuan. She and Casey had agreed to keep an eye on the lair during their friend's absence and had driven them down to the docks on the evening of their departure. The sea air was chilling and the five turtles and old rat had to use all of their stealth training to get onto the ship. Donny had also managed to find a basic plan of the ship's construction online, and found a small compartment on a lower deck that would be comfortable for the six of them to travel in. It contained delicate pieces of pottery and such, meaning there were plenty of boxes filled with straw.

"I ain't a horse, Donny," Raph grumbled, frowning at their room. "I don't live and sleep on hay."

"It's the best that I could find. Either that or we could occupy a container holding a bunch of computers."

"Wouldn't you have preferred that?"

"It would be interesting yes, but the cold would probably have gotten to us very quickly. Besides, here there is more room, more places to hide should someone come to inspect the shipment and…there weren't any power outlets in the container so I wouldn't have been able to use the computers anyway."

Mikey and Venus laughed before making their way across the room to the small porthole. Out of it they could see the ship's slow exiting of the docks out towards the sea.

"At least we got a window!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly.

"And what are we gonna see out of it shell-for-brain? Water! Salty water for the next month!"

"You know Raph, if you didn't want to come why did you agree to?" Donny asked, getting fed up with his brother's moaning.

"Don't start with me Donny, I ain't gonna be left back at the lair while you lot go on some psycho trip. You know the rule; no turtle left behind. But if you would prefer me to leave, tell me now so that I can jump off this trash can and swim back home."

"Enough!" Master Splinter banged his walking stick on the ground, although instantly regretting it. His flinch at his own actions earned a smile from Mikey. "My sons, we must be stealthy whilst occupying this ship lest we attract any unwanted visitors. That means with both our actions and words."

"So, does that mean Raph isn't allowed to yell at us for a whole month?" Mikey asked.

"Yes Michelangelo. But it also means you shouldn't give him reason to. And no training."

"What?!" All four of Splinter's sons cried out, each earning a whack on the head from their father's staff.

"Be quiet!" He whispered. "We face a long journey ahead of us, and this is the perfect opportunity to rest in preparation."

"But no training, whatsoever?" Leo asked, his face creased with distress.

"Not physically, no. But this is the ideal time for you four to strengthen your minds."

"Master Splinter, no offence but I ain't trying that qigong thing again. Last time it ended in disaster," Raph explained before looking at Venus. "And I doubt Venus has the patience to teach me again."

"I wasn't referring to qigong, although I wish you would not brush it aside so easily. This is a good time for you each to reflect on what we have been through since you first went up to the surface; how our lives have changed and how we can prepare for any more changes in the future. Now, each of you choose a box, move the contents to any un-chosen crates and get some sleep."

The old rat turned and choose a smallish crate, knowing his sons would need more room than him and fished around in the straw to find anything lurking. He brought out a china teapot with cups, all emblazoned with bright phoenixes flying above a turquoise river. It was a beautiful set and he made sure to place it carefully in another crate next to him.

Leonardo chose a crate nearest the door so that he could keep an ear out for anything outside the room and be ready to defend against any unwanted visitors. He only found a large bowl in his 'bed', and swiftly placed it with the teapot his father had found. Then, when the old rat wasn't looking, Leo placed some of the hay from his own crate into his father's, to make him feel a little more comfortable. Venus saw Leo do this and smiled; it was such an automatic action, a tribute to how much Leo cared for his father and sensei. She'd allowed Mikey to have the crate nearest the window, while Donny took one near the electrics box for the room. Raph took one in the corner of the room surrounded by taller boxes, grumbling that it was the only way he'd get some privacy. So Venus took one on the opposite side, near Mikey but a little more secluded like Raph. Raph made a note of this and smiled. Don switched the lights off as his family settled down to sleep. There was a moment of resting hush before Mikey's voice cut through.

"Err, Don? What do we do if we need to, you know, go?"

"There's a bathroom right outside the door. It's barely used as this is a 'secure' compartment and it's a little old. Plus there aren't any security cameras down this corridor." Donny smiled as he heard his brother jump up and sprint for the door. "You still have to be stealthy though!" He cried after him before settling his head back. The hay was surprisingly comfy.

Leo soon heard the gentle snores of his brothers but he stayed awake, even after Mikey returned. He turned his head away from the door to see his father sleeping peacefully and he was glad he'd given him some extra hay. Leo tried to get comfy but found his shell was knocking the bottom of the crate, cold and hard. He turned again when something caught his eye; someone was sat by the window, gazing out of it. Leo frowned, not able to see who it was, so he slowly got up and tiptoed across the room. The clouds outside suddenly cleared and revealed a beaming full moon that lit up a corner of the room. Venus was sat in its glow, her eyes scanning the horizon. Leo stepped forward slowly, unsure what to do.

"Venus?" He whispered. She turned her head to face him; her mask-less skin looked pale in the pearlescent light and her eyes…his throat caught when he saw that they seemed to glow. They were a brighter blue than usual and glimmering slightly, although why he didn't know…

He thought back over the time she'd been here and realised he'd never seen Venus cry, and he didn't like it. He tried to think of something to say but found he couldn't. In the time he'd known her, he'd never felt awkward in her company. And that must have been, what, around a year by now? Realisation opened his eyes to why she was crying:

"It was tonight, wasn't it? A year since Chung I was killed."

Venus nodded in reply, turning away as a developing tear escaped her eye. She wasn't wearing her mask to catch it, so it rolled down her cheek and dropped onto her thigh. Leo had never seen her without her mask, and he realised that she'd never seen him without his. He'd only seen his brothers mask-less when they were younger and running into his room after having a nightmare; even Raph had done it a couple of times, or when he wanted to pick a fight with Leo and the pair just ended up falling asleep in Leo's room once the argument had lost its energy. They only took them off just before they went to sleep or when washing, and the pair had never been in each other's company during those situations. He suddenly felt awkward again but sad too as he saw another tear fall from his friend's eye. He went to touch her shoulder but hesitated, not sure whether she would flinch or not. She'd obviously not told them the date for a reason, or his brother's had known and given her some space. No, they would've told him if they'd have known. Splinter would have done at least. A small sniff from Venus brought him out of his thoughts and he decided to put a hand on her shoulder. She was surprised by the gentle touch and turned her head, smiling a little. Leo smiled back.

"You know Venus, I think you're very brave. I don't know what I would have done if my father had been taken from me like that, but at least I would have had my brothers with me; you were forced into a world you didn't know and suffered-"

"But I also found happiness, Leonardo," Venus interrupted, catching Leo by surprise. "You have all been so kind to me, and believe me when I say I am so glad to have met you all. My only wish is that Chung I would be here too. This will forever be a sad day for me, I know. But I will not let it distract me from the joy I have found within my new life. It will get better." She turned back to the window.

Leo stared at her, shame flooding within him; he was supposed to comfort Venus and she had to comfort herself because of his idiocy. He mentally slapped himself, standing up after releasing her shoulder. He began to walk away when…

"Leo?"

Leo turned swiftly to find Venus standing.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For allowing me to speak my mind. I needed a listener and you willingly became one. And for that I am very grateful."

Leo frowned, a little confused before bowing to Venus.

"You're very welcome Venus." He stated. Venus nodded before reaching into an unoccupied crate next to her a pulling out a large clump of straw. Leo watched in wonder as she crept across the room and scattered it in his bed. She gave him a knowing smile before returning to her sentinel at the window. Leo shook his head, realising she must have seen him out some extra straw in Splinter's crate. He'd not thought to take some out of an empty one though. He tiptoed back to his box and curled up inside, grateful for the extra 'padding' before drifting off to sleep.

Venus stayed awake for a little longer, finding peace and clarity within the glow of the full moon. But the slight rocking sensation and shifting of the waves drew her into almost a trance, and she found her eyelids drooping. She'd been so tense that day, keeping quiet and thinking. She'd finally had a chance to ponder on her thoughts but thanks to Leo, her grief and worry had been released. She felt relaxed as she snuggled up in her crate, the straw providing a comforting warmth that quelled her aching heart.

What she and Leo didn't realise was that Raphael had witnessed the whole conversation.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The journey to China was surprisingly peaceful, despite the guy's slight restlessness. But 40 days is a long time to be stuck on a boat in a small, very compact room. They tried their very best not to get bored , even putting up with Mikey's ridiculous games that he seemed to invent every day, or his 'ghost story' contests that never got finished as Mikey's were too farfetched yet Donny's too realistic; Leo's too boring yet Raph's too gory. But soon the travelling was getting tedious; even Venus wanted to train in the last couple of weeks. Master Splinter was still adamant that they were not to do anything too physical, so they completed complex stretching exercises instead, attempting to improve their flexibility. Donny, Mikey and Leo managed to do so seemingly without effort. Raph and Venus, however, faced more difficulty.

"Flexibility had never been my strong point," Venus complained, desperately trying to do the splits. She'd been trying for a whole week and the backs of her thighs were burning. Raph was next to her trying to do the same, both observed by Splinter.

"Me too, Shinobi. I got shorter legs than my bros. Always found the whole bendy thing hard to achieve."

"Raphael, your physical form has nothing to do with it. It is your mind; it must be free and loose if your body is to be."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it's my short legs, Sensei." Raphael ducked his head as the old rat frowned.

"My father said that some are born with tighter ligaments than others; those that are strong in stance and bearing are often less lucid in their joints and limbs." Venus offered, breathing through the pain in her legs.

"Mmhh," Splinter frowned, not liking being contradicted. "Then how do you explain Leonardo's flexibility?"

"Well Leo's Leo, Sensei. He's good at everything," Raphael explained with a cynical tone. "But even Don and Mikey are more 'lucid' than he is."

"Chung I said this is why I have never been able to do back flips, or cartwheels. I can't even do a hand-stand! Apparently my joints and sockets are just too tight, and no amount of acupuncture could help me."

"Did you not think to continue trying? The only way to master flexibility is to keep practicing?"

Venus looked from the old rat to Raph, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry Shinobi, can't help you there. I can do one mean back flip." Raph winked, earning a smile from Venus. Splinter sighed and chuckled a little, releasing the pair from their training. They walked into the 'centre' of their room where Mikey bounded up to them.

"Hey guys, can you do this yet?" he asked before promptly leaping into a back flip and landing in the splits.

"No Mikey, we can't. But I can still clobber your head in and throw you out the window."

Mikey's eyes went wide and he retreated slightly as Raph took a step forward. Venus shook her head, leaving the conversation to grab some water. Raph went to follow but Mikey pulled him back, still talking. As she walked past the corner where they kept their weapons, Venus frowned at the lack of Katana; there should have been three, yet there was only one.

"Leonardo." She muttered, rolling her eyes before going to find their leader. He'd found a spacious area surrounded by tall crates in the east corner of the room. Venus wouldn't have found him if she hadn't heard the swishing of swards slicing through the air. She peered round the corner of a box to see Leo performing a particular complex kata; he moved with a grace that still astounded her and would've have happily continued to watch if she hadn't noticed his facial expression. He was frowning, but not out of concentration. This and the sweat that covered his limbs proved that he was in pain yet still wouldn't stop. He twisted round and she decided to reveal herself.

"Ahem." She coughed, causing Leo to gasp in surprise. He spun round, eyes wide. Venus stood with her hands on her hips. "You know, I think this classes as physical training."

"Venus, I-"

"No Leo, you know the rule. No training while we're on the ship and no weapons. Hand them over."

She held out her hand and Leo looked between it and his swords before sighing and relinquishing them. She felt a pang of sympathy when she his deflated look.

"I'm just so restless."

"I know, we all are. But you are still recovering Leo, and performing difficult katas in secret isn't going to get you anywhere. We've only got a couple more weeks left before we dock and then we'll have plenty of exercise."

"I suppose…"

"Suppose? Leo, it's going take at least two days to walk to my old home. And once we get some fresh air and sun shine on you I'm sure that the poison will leave your system almost immediately."

"Really?"

"Really. Now go and have a wash lest Master Splinter suspect you," she wrinkled her nose. "And your brothers smell you."

She pushed Leo forward and he went to the bathroom while she managed to sneak his katana back where their other weapons were. She was looking forward to getting off this ship too.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N- Here's chapter 4 guys! Wooo! So, I'm experimenting a little with this chapter and am going to see how it pans out before setting anything in stone (you should understand when you're reading it) but, yeah, the guys are finally off the boat! And btw, I loved the 2K12 Season 3 premier; my baby Leo is at least up and about but I just hope he isn't 100% okay in the next episode (he still needs to heal otherwise they could technically go back to New York :/) Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and please review xxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**Chapter 4**

Shanghai had an extremely busy port, the docking of the ship taking a couple of hours due to all the other boats. Raph was eager to get off but in the last few moments he noted some hesitation in Venus as she stared out the window. He stepped towards her, wondering what was wrong.

"Hey shinobi, you okay?"

"Yes Raphael, I'm fine."

The use of his full name told him otherwise.

"Come on Shinobi, I can tell something's eating you up. You can tell me." He placed a hand on her shoulder and stepped to her side. She turned her head to look at him, finding his eyes full of sincerity before sighing.

"I just can't believe I'm back here. It has been a year since I have seen China, let alone my old home. I just know how I feel about it all."

"Aren't you happy to be back?"

"Yes, but in a sad way."

At first Raph didn't understand, but then he remembered the manner in which Venus arrived in New York.

"It brings up bad memories, doesn't it?" Venus' eyes went wide at his understanding as he turned to look at her. "I get it, Venus. The last time you were here you lost the person you loved the most. You were attacked and kidnapped, forced to leave behind everything you know." He smiled at her surprise at both his speech and the use of her name. "You see, I'm not a complete meat-head."

Behind his smile, Venus could see that he was also desperate for approval. They hadn't gotten off on the best start and she knew he was trying to comfort her. And he was succeeding.

Looking directly into his eyes, she replied, a small smile touching her lips.

"No Raph, you most certainly are not."

Raph's eyes went wide as she leant her head rightwards against her arm before looking back outside. In the past year, his little family had been through a lot, Venus perhaps suffering the most. But as he felt her head on his shoulder, a he made a silent vow: To protect her whenever he could from any harm. He would keep her safe and not allow her to suffer anymore. Well, he would try to anyway.

"Come on guys! The boat's about to dock!" Mikey chimed, causing the pair to jump. Venus turned and smiled at Raph, who led the way out of the room.

The dawn air on the docks was chilly but very welcome since the six of them had been cooped up in the same room for over a month. They snuck down a rarely used-ramp, currently free from the presence of any dock workers, before hiding amongst a pile of derelict containers where Venus pulled out a map.

"Okay, we need to head north-west, but that means we need to try and get out of the city by going _through_ the city."

"Okay then!" Mikey almost sang, glad to be off the ship. He went to move off when Raph grabbed the back of his shell.

"No, not okay, Mikey." Don added, frowning at the map. "Shanghai is too developed and not known enough by us for us to able to sneak through easily. I don't have a copy of the sewer plan either for us to move underground."

"What, so we came all this way for nothing? We promised Venus a trip home and that's what we're gonna give her!" Raph stated, earning confused glances from the group.

"Okay… I'm not saying we can't leave the dock, we just need to find another way out of the city."

"We could swim." Mikey suggested.

"That would be a good idea my son if you didn't have an old rat in your company." Master Splinter replied, earning a look of guilt from Mikey.

"Unfortunately, I reckon the water is the best way for us to escape." Donny decided.

"But how? It's not as if we can just take a boat." Leo stated, taking deep breaths. He hadn't realised how much he had missed fresh air. Well, air that hadn't been accumulating in a room for over a month.

"And why not?" Raph asked, pointing towards a small speed boat tied to a ramshackle jetty nearby.

"Because Raph, it's stealing."

"Not if you give it back." He smirked, running over to the boat. His family followed in pursuit, frowning as he jumped into the vehicle. "We'll take it up coast, hide it, and then use it to come back again when we leave."

Mikey nodded in agreement and leapt in too, but Venus continued to frown.

"I don't know Raph, this belongs to someone. What if they use it to go fishing? What if it is how they earn their money?"

"Venus, this boat is far too pretty and shiny to be used for fishing. It's probably just a dinghy some rich family use to get to their private yacht." Raph explained, cocking a brow. "Come on Venus, do you want to go home or not?"

Venus contemplated his words as he held out his arm for her to take. They were taking a serious risk, but then again, didn't they always? She took his arm, causing him to grin while the others jumped in too. Donny started the engine and smiled.

"Oh look, it even has a full tank of fuel. How convenient."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The journey up coast was quite beautiful once they got past the city. The boat was a little cramped, with Master Splinter sat in the centre, Leo up front with Donny, while Mikey sat on a ledge at the back. That left Venus and Raph huddled on one side, the former leaning against the latter due to the lack of space. Donny drove whilst Venus constantly referred to her map, an idea forming in her head.

"Hey Donny, can you slow the boat down a little?"

Donny frowned; at the speed they had been going, the few boats that had sailed past hadn't had time to really see what was driving the small dinghy.

"I don't really want to, why?"

"Well according to this map, the mouth of the Yangtze River is coming up."

"So?"

"So, if we sail up it, it means we won't have to randomly hide the boat and walk the rest of the way. The river leads right though the forest near my home."

Donny nodded, liking the change of plan and slowed a little to find the clearing.

"What if we need more fuel?" Leo asked, the salty breeze waking him up a little. He felt more energetic than he had done in weeks.

"There are a few villages dotted around the forest. I'm sure we'll find some somewhere."

Venus sighed as Donny finally turned into the mouth of the river, relieved. This way would be much safer for the group, and meant they wouldn't be worn out by the walk. She leant back, surprised to find Raph's arm waiting for her. It sat on her shoulder and behind her neck, proving to be more comfortable than the ledge of the boat.

Raph smiled, actually enjoying this trip. Not just for the fresh air or beautiful scenery but strangely enough, he quite liked having Venus lean against him.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The river was quiet despite the pleasant day. The morning chill had frazzled out into a warm heat which sat comfortably on the turtle's skin, Master Splinter crouching down a little more to stay in the shade. His fur was making him uncomfortably hot. He looked around the boat at his sons; Donatello seemed to be highly pleased at driving the boat, probably because he had been denied access to anything electronic for over a month now. Michelangelo was knelt on the floor and leaning over the side, his hands creating shaped splashes as they cut through the water. Venus smiled and joined him.

"Watch this."

She raised an arm, her fingers splayed before she swiftly turned her wrist. A plume of water followed her movement, rising into the air and twisting. She held it there for a few seconds before flexing her hand to make the water make more intrinsic movements, almost as if it was dancing. Michelangelo looked on in glee, grinning.

"Why can't I do that?" He wined, karate chopping the water.

"I'm sorry Mikey. It's a skill you tend to be born with." Venus replied softly, making the water dance up his arms like vines.

"Besides, what would you do with it?" Raph asked gruffly although he was watching Venus in slight amazement.

"Be easier to wake you up with magic water rather than a water balloon." Mikey grinned before leaning back against the side once the water had trailed back into the river. Raph took his place, his arm gently pressed against Venus', and looked over the landscape. The hills rolled out for miles, dotted with trees and small villages. There were patches of dust and rubble but mostly it was surprisingly green.

"This place is really quite…nice." He stated, the air tickling his cheeks. He didn't expect to find it at all so open, so unlike New York. Venus smiled.

"Yes, it is. I had forgotten how unspoilt some of the land is. Its natural beauty still has a chance to shine through."

"In more ways than one."

Venus turned, brows raised, surprised at the comment, but Raphael continued to look outwards. Internally, he was screaming: _Why the heck did I say that? She must think I'm either a total creep or completely off my trolley. Oh crud, she's looking at me. Just keep staring ahead. Focus ahead._

Venus smiled, turning her head away before letting out a silent giggle. Raph had forgotten she was able to read emotions.

The old rat too had heard and understood the comment and smiled, thankful for Venus' patience. He then looked towards their leader and his smile brightened. Leonardo was leaning against the side of the boat at the front next to Donatello, a wonder-struck smile on his face. His eyes were wide as if he were drinking everything in. He had been quiet but his skin looked brighter thanks to the exposure to the sun. He frowned, however, at the approaching jut of headland, covered in a thick patch of trees.

"Hey Venus, do you still have that map?"

"Yeah, right here." Venus got up from her knees to join Leo at the front, stretching the map out in front of her.

"What's up bro?" Raph asked, following on.

"There's a forest up ahead. Venus said the river runs right through it but this just a bit of headland."

"Yes, but there's a tributary just after the first point. If we sail up it for another mile or so we can get off and walk the rest of the way." Venus replied, referring to her map. Leo nodded and passed the instructions onto Donny.

Raph gently squeezed her hand and muttered "You're nearly home Venus."

Venus smiled but sadly: She wondered what would be awaiting her there.

They were on the boat for little more than half-an-hour before they had sailed far up the tributary. The water was lined with birch trees, growing thick and close together, the canopy only allowing random patches of sunlight through. Master Splinter sighed in relief when they entered the cool shade.

"Ah, that is much better."

"Venus, is there anywhere we can park this thing?" Donny asked, eager to be out of the boat. His legs were aching from standing for most of the day.

"Just up here there should be a large tree, its trunk covered in dripping ivy."

"Okay…"

They sailed on for a few minutes before Donny noticed said tree.

"Is this it?"

"Yes! Okay, go closer to the bank and slow down."

Donny did as he was bidden and when they were close enough, Venus leapt from the boat onto the river bank. The ground was dry, leaves scattered around, but she couldn't see any footprints. _Thank goodness for that_ she thought, before stepping towards the tree. A large buttressed root ran into the water and she jumped onto it, grabbing as much ivy as she could.

"Ready?" She called before drawing the ivy back like a curtain. Behind lay a wooden cave within the wide trunk. Everyone's eyes widened as Donny turned the boat and 'parked' it inside. Venus released the curtain and the cave went black, its occupants still sat on the boat as Donny cut out the engine.

"Well, now what?" Mikey asked, not liking the dark. A noise outside caused Leo to draw his swords when suddenly a ray of sunlight blasted through behind them. They turned and found Venus at the opposite side of the trunk, holding back another load of ivy.

"Well Mikey, you can get out of the boat if you like." She smiled, signalling them to come out. The group clambered across the boat and made their way out of a smallish hole, stepping onto dry land behind the tree, which stood between them and the river. Once all five were out, Venus let the second curtain of ivy drop and turned to find the group's faces' quizzical.

"What?"

"How did you…?" Leo stuttered, not entirely sure what had just happened.

"This tree has apparently been here for thousands of years. When I was younger and searching the woods for food, I heard the voices of humans and so tried to run away from them. I began to back up against the tree, seeing nowhere to hide, when I suddenly fell through the ivy and into the pool inside." She smiled and prompted for the group to begin walking, taking the lead away from the river. "I told my father when I returned about the tree and he said we should keep it a secret. It could act as a sanctuary whenever we were afraid or in danger, although sometimes I would simply come and play. I never got the chance to come here the night I was taken." Venus cast her eyes downward, searching for signs of any human presence in the past few days, but found the ground no more trodden than it had been the day she'd left, for which she was both thankful and disappointed. But she felt a great sense of satisfaction walking through the wood; she felt at home, naturally walking the path she had walked many times over the course of 17 years. She was not allowed to muse on her thoughts, however.

"Wait, so your father let you run around the forest on your own?" Raph asked, slightly disbelieving. Venus frowned.

"Well, yes. Sometimes I would be sent to get food or herbs, but I was always allowed to simply walk around the forest since I was eight, as long as I was secret and stealthy. My father showed me a few well trodden paths to begin with, and ones that he used, but soon enough I began discovering my own, such as this one."

"But, how could your father let you just go running off on your own? Didn't he realise the danger you could have faced? That you could have been _seen_?"

"Raphael, you and your brothers were allowed to explore the sewers, were you not?"

Raph nodded, surprised at her sudden irritation.

"Well then, this forest acts as _my _sewer."

Raphael frowned, smacking Mikey on the head as he silently giggled at the ensuing argument. "Yeah, but we weren't allowed near the surface. Near _humans_. You said there were villages dotted around here."

"And there are, which is why I avoided the well-trodden paths and the river. The latter was _my_ surface. The stream was never too bad but I was never allowed to go to the main river."

"And did you?" Donny asked, prompting a curled smiled from Venus.

"Of course, a few times, but my father never found out. I was nearly seen once by an old woman. I swear she looked straight at me but then continued on with her business. I still ran all the way home in panic though. And besides, it is far easier to hide a single giant turtle than four."

The group chuckled, continuing the walk in content silence. The forest was cool and airy despite the thick canopy. Leo noted that Venus walked as instinctively as they did in the sewer tunnels, although he knew where he would have preferred to have grown up. The land beneath their feet was hard and dry but they didn't make a sound. Mikey enjoyed seeing the birds flit about above them, while Donny tried to identify what species they were. Raph, however, was tense. He didn't share his brother's awe for the forest; he believed it would be too easy for a human to spring an attack on them. Despite Venus' reassurances that barely any came through this part of the forest, Raph still kept very close to her, prepared to protect her from any ambush that may ensue. Venus sighed in exasperation but couldn't be bothered to argue with him.

They had been walking for a while when Venus suddenly stopped, looking up and down the line of trees before them.

"What is it Venus? Humans?" Raph asked, drawing his sais. "Don't worry, I got your back."

"It is not humans, Raph," Venus hissed, rolling her eyes. "I am simply checking to see if there is anybody close by. We're here."

A silence fell on the group as Venus stepped forward. She couldn't sense anyone close by, and she noticed with a smile that Leo was attempting to do the same. His continued qigong lessons had been rather successful and his awareness had improved greatly.

"I don't think there's anyone here." Leo whispered, and Venus nodded in agreement, pushing through the branches and into the blinding sunlight. The group gasped. Before them was a large glade. The sun was due to set soon and it hung low and orange above the mountains that acted as a wall on the far end of the open-land. The other edges were lined with trees, soft grass acting as a soft carpet of green. Not too far before them lay a lake, a set of stepping stones leading to a stone platform in the centre. While the guys took in the scenery Venus froze, completely focused on the centre of the lake. Upon the stone island in the middle should have stood a small temple, made of stone and jade. But instead all there was was ash and rubble. Her home was gone. **3103**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N- Greetings readers! Okay, firstly, I am so, so, so, sorry for not updating for two weeks but Uni work kind took over my time BUT... I have a week off so I am going home and should have plenty of time to add to not only Home Ties but also other future fanfics (there are quite a few, don't worry). Secondly, I am LOVING__ Season 3 of TMNT 2012 so far...ish. The continuity of Leo's injuries is fab (although it makes me cry a little every time I see him limping). I saw a sneak peak of their 'Spirit Quest' that Splinter apparently sends the boys on so hopefully he can a tiny role in helping Leo recover. Maybe. I hope so. But now we have a hiatus so I'll have to wait. But in the meantime, us in the UK can FINALLY enjoy the TMNT Film! I have seen it once, I have two more viewings planned and I cannot wait! I really loved it and realised I kind of missed a lot of background activity so hopefully that'll distract me during this painful hiatus. Anyway, update over, enjoy the chapter, and as always please review xxx :)_**

**Chapter 5**

"Venus!" Raph cried as the female turtle suddenly took off towards the lake. She ran desperately, needing to know; needing to understand why her once beautiful home had been reduced to nothing more than lifeless debris.

She reached the lake's edge in seconds and leapt along the stones with practised ease, landing on the island in silence before simply staring. The others soon came up behind and stopped too, gazing over the scene.

"Woah…" Mikey muttered, Donny pulling him sharply away from the edge so that he didn't fall in the water. No one knew what to say.

Master Splinter stared in disbelief. This was not the spiritual temple his old friend had lived in. This was not the happy home in which he had raised his daughter, and that had provided her with so many memories. What remained was a cold expanse of stone, covered in blackened, cracked rubble and dust. The old rat looked over to Venus and found her completely still, frozen in shock. He went over and laid a gentle hand on her arm, finding it like ice.

"Venus, I am so sorry." He said softly before letting go, standing aside as he felt the tension rising within his student.

Raph was confused. They had come all this way only to find a pile of blackened and fire-scorched rock? What the heck had happened? He moved towards Venus, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Venus-"

"No. No!" She cried, twisting out of his embrace and running to the centre of the island. "Where is everything? There should be a shrine here to Chung I's mother. And here was where we ate dinner. And here was where I slept." Venus stated, mainly to herself, darting around the block of stone and indicating various rooms, getting more and more flustered and desperate. Suddenly her head snapped to the opposite edge and she ran towards it, Raph following her.

"Here was where Chung I and I meditated, where I mastered qigong. There used to be a little wooden platform right here. We even ate on it when the weather was good." Her voice had suddenly gone quiet. '_Perhaps she's calming down_,' Raph thought, but he didn't know what to say. He understood her upset as his own home had been destroyed a few years ago, and so knew it was painful for her, but she couldn't dwell on it and let her eat it up. The best thing would be for her to step away, distract herself until she no longer thought about the situation. It wasn't like she could do anything about it anyway. Besides, she had a new home in New York. It wasn't as if she was still living here and had nowhere to go.

"Come on Venus, it'll be fine."

"'Fine'?" She asked, the sudden venom in her voice startling him. "'Fine'? How on earth will it be 'fine'?"

"You still have a home with us."

"Yes I know, but this is where I grew up. This is where my father raised me from an infant and trained me to become a Shinobi. And where is he now?"

"Ah come on Venus. We know how you feel. The home _we _grew up in was destroyed by Stockman's mousers…" As he tried to calm her down, Raph placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. Venus' suddenly began racing in panic as an unexplainable fear gripped her. She felt trapped and tried to twist out if her friend's embrace but he kept it tight, forcing her to be still. "You'll be fine Venus. You'll be okay. I understand why you're upset."

"No,no, no!" His comforts were cold to Venus as she finally released herself with a cry, violently twisting her shoulders out of his grip. "No you don't understand. You cannot understand, and think yourself thankful." She almost screamed before turning and running off, leaping over a pile of rubble and hiding herself amongst the rocks while her friends went to their brother.

"What happened Raph?" Don asked.

"I dunno. I tried to make her feel better and she just exploded in my face."

"We must give her time Raphael." Master Splinter began. "She needs to come to terms with-"

"With losing her home, I know. But we lost our home too! We know how it feels, you know? And she still gotta home with us!"

"Raph, this isn't exactly the same situation." Leo chided, his brows raised.

"And why not?"

"Because it isn't just her home she has lost. Chung I lay dead in that temple. Who knows if someone found him and buried him, or if he was destroyed with his home?"

"Wait, that's what she's upset about?"

"Yes Raph!" Leo suddenly burst, incredulous. "She cannot honour her father with a proper burial, one he deserves, because she has no idea where his body is." Leo couldn't believe how insensitive his brother was being; he could feel his heart rate increasing with irritation and shock. "I mean, of course she is upset about her childhood home being destroyed but at least we had each other. Think about the circumstances in which we met Venus, Raph; what she had been through. Think about the last time she was here and what happened. It doesn't exactly hold happy memories, does it?!"

"Then why did she agree to come?" Mikey asked quietly, not liking Leo's change in mood; he could sense him getting angry at Raph's confusion, and Leo never lost patience.

The leader caught the slightly frightened tone in his brother's voice, something he hadn't heard in a long time, along with the look of worry on Donatello's face as he stepped forward. The blue banded turtle paused, realising his heart was hammering in his chest whilst his breath was coming in short, sharp pants, now seeing why his genius brother looked concerned. Leo sighed, his patience returning to answer Mikey's question and to set Donny's fears about his health at ease, whilst he tried to regain control of his breathing.

"Because she believes she owes her father," Leo began, turning to face the orange-banded turtle, already feeling his heart returning to its normal pace. "I mean, of course she wanted to return to the country she knew and grew up in, like we would if we ever had to leave New York. But there's more to it than that: Her aim to destroy Shredder on her own was put aside when she realised that she wasn't strong enough to do it. That's why Sensei stopped her, but also because she shouldn't have had to take on the burden of such a horrific act on her own. So in order to honour her father and pay her respects to him, Venus feels she needs to give him a true burial, so that his spirit can rest in peace."

Raph let out a low growl. "And how do you know all this?"

Leo frowned at the subtle threat, surprised at his brother's behaviour, before focusing directly into his eyes. "When I spoke to her on the boat, I could tell she wasn't only sad about seeing her home but _nervous_. She knew the 'duty' she had to perform yet she was afraid to do it." Raph looked unconvinced. "Alright then: Also, about a week before we left during a qigong session, she told me that she wished she had been able to honour her father in his death. She said 'He had died with honour in a dishonourable way. He deserved to at least have an honourable journey to the next life.' She rarely speaks of what happened that night Raph because she's afraid to. It is the night she lost everything."

Raph stared at his brother with wide eyes. How? How could Leo understand her emotions so clearly yet Raph couldn't? He hadn't thought of half of what Leo had just said. The leader kept his eyes on his hot-headed brother before turning away, remembering that Raphael wasn't as attuned to other's emotions as he was, feeling slightly guilty for snapping at him so quickly. Raph shirked slightly under the knowing gaze, realising Leo wasn't angry at him but frustrated, and he was secretly glad; angry Leo was a rare and terrifying thing to behold. But he could also suddenly see how tried Leo looked; the journey had been trying for all of them but being cooped up inside with little movement hadn't exactly given the poison a good chance to escape their leader's system. His pallor was a little sickly and Raph realised that getting so irritated might have just taken a lot out of him. Guilt accompanied his previous anger and confusion.

Leo sighed as he sensed the conflicting emotions run through his brother, suddenly feeling a little drained though he tried, as usual, to disguise it. "Let's search through the rubble and salvage anything we can find. Not everything may have been destroyed."

Donny and Mikey nodded, following their brother while Raph stayed put, still a little numb.

Venus was a complex character with a complex past. So much had happened to her that he now realised that perhaps he would never understand her deeply enough, and therefore he wouldn't be able to offer the support she needed. The support she deserved. He had ways of expressing his concern, but he knew they could be suffocating. He would try and help Venus by making her talk about her problems, forcing her to explain every single detail. He would never leave her alone, just in case she had a panic attack, or tried to run away. Raph now realised that his attempt to calm her down hadn't comforted her but made her feel trapped.

"My son…"

Raph jumped at the voice of his father, who had stayed behind too.

"I think I've made things worse, Sensei." Raph mumbled, knowing what his father wished to discuss.

"Raphael, your heart is in the right place. Venus knows that. But she is very distressed at the moment. Perhaps your comforts were a little too soon."

"They weren't comforts though Sensei. I tried to tell her that I understood, although now I see that I clearly didn't have a clue about what is wrong with her; what is making her so sad. I just wanted to help."

"These things take time."

"I know, but I just hate seeing her like this."

The old rat cocked an eyebrow. He had been watching his son and Venus during their trip, and the pair had certainly gotten closer.

"My son, other things also take experience. You learn from your mistakes and continue more the wiser."

Raph turned his head, confused at his father's words. His face, however, said it all.

"I don't know Master Splinter. I like Venus as a friend, and have recently, you know, thought about…I just don't think I'm right for her."

"And why not?"

"I don't understand her. She's going through a lot at the moment with her magic and training and now _this_. I just don't think I have the patience to take it all on board. I don't think I'm…ready."

Shame flushed his cheeks as he admitted this to his father. Venus deserved someone who would allow her to grow and develop her skills, not someone who would suffocate her with their own problems whilst trying to place themselves in her situation. Venus needed someone who would just listen and then try and come up with a decent solution, not always try to relate and compare problems. Raph also knew he had a tendency to be quite jealous.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Raphael. You realise that you and Venus will not 'work' at this moment. You have recognised the mistakes before you have made them, making you wise. Now you must also realise that it is not just you."

His son frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Venus needs time to clear her head and become at peace with herself. This is easier when there is more than one person to support you."

"Yeah, and Venus doesn't always exactly get me sometimes. Like with my bad moods and stuff."

Master Splinter smiled. "Exactly Raphael. Like I said, these things take time."

The old rat patted him on the shoulder before helping out with the search. Raph let out a sigh of relief. He felt much better, deciding that he could now comfort Venus without letting his feelings get in the way.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Don, you found anything?"

"Negatory Leo. Only a few burnt shard of metal. They could be scraps from an explosion device which caused the place to, well, look like this."

In the waning sunlight, the group searched through the scorched rubble, looking for anything salvageable. The four turtles didn't notice their father see something glitter under one pile of stone and hide it in his robes. Instead, they literally combed through island until the light suddenly dropped. They all turned towards the mountains to see the sun slowly sink behind them and leave the glade in a significantly darker, cool blue light tinged with orange.

"How'd it get so dark so quick?" Mikey asked. "I can't see a thing."

"My sons, I fear we must give up our search for tonight. Here," Master Splinter pulled out some candles from his bag and a box of matches. "Set these along the perimeter of the island. Then at least none of us will fall in the water."

The turtles did as they were told. Raph looked over to see Venus now sitting on the edge, facing the forest.

"Hey Raph, look what I found." Leo's voice made Raph jump. He turned to see his brother holding some kind of necklace.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I found in the 'living room'. I take it Venus will want to see it."

"Yeah, yeah she probably will." There was an awkward silence before Raph sighed. "Look bro, I didn't mean to be so snappy earlier. I was just a little confused about Venus and-"

"Raph, it's okay. It doesn't matter. I guess I was a little impatient: Don and Mikey didn't realise why she was so upset either."

"Oh, well that makes me feel a little less of a jerk." Raph smiled, strangely relieved. "I just don't get it Leo, how do you know her so well? How do _you_ understand her?"

"I don't know," Leo replied, surprised at the question. "I guess it's the qigong training. You kind of learn about each other's thought and emotions, because you literally have to be aware of _everything_. That way, you can use your opponent's feelings against them."

"Well, that's a neat trick."

"Yeah, although I haven't got quite that far yet. Anyway," Leo coughed and held out the necklace. "Take it then."

"Why?"

"So that you can give it to Venus."

Raph frowned at his brother's offer and nearly took it before smiling. For once, he wasn't going to be selfish.

"No bro, you give it to her."

"Raph, I know-"

"No Leo. You found it, you give it to her."

Leo frowned a little in confusion, wondering why his brother didn't want to give Venus the necklace. He raised his brows before shrugging and mumbling "okay", turning and making his way over to Venus.

Raph looked on, a smile creeping onto his lips. "Blockhead," he muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N- Hey guys! So here is chapter 6 of 'Home Ties'! We don't have long to go now xxx Enjoy! :)_**

**Chapter 6**

The group' searching had stopped, but not just due to the lack of light; they had become distracted by the inky sky above them, littered with what looked like billions of diamonds.

"Woah Don, look at the stars." Mikey gasped in awe. It was very rare for the stars to fill a sky like this back in New York; you'd be lucky if they managed to peek through the clouds occasionally.

"I see them Mikey," Don replied, almost wistfully. "I bet I would have been better at astronomy if this is what the sky was like back at home."

"Yeah, I bet I would too."

Raph raised a brow cynically at Mikey's words before returning his gaze upwards. The sky truly was beautiful; it was so clean and, well…pleasant looking. He reckoned he would never get tired of a view like this.

Master Splinter smiled at his awe-struck sons; he remembered the clarity of a starry night sky from many years ago, and wished that he had been able to raise his sons in Japan rather than such a polluted city. His jealously of Chung I and his idyllic life-style swiftly returned, but he wondered how different his sons would have been if they had been raised in such a rural area; Leonardo would probably have been very similar, if not more spiritual; Donatello would be less intelligent concerning modern technology or intellectually frustrated with the lack of books and electricity they would have had access too; Raphael may have been less hot-tempered, perhaps using his inner zeal to accomplish other things such as gardening or medicinal study; and Michelangelo…Splinter frowned. Michelangelo would probably be much calmer, his love of nature realised everyday due to his surroundings. And he would have a lot more room to run around. But he would never have experienced skateboarding, or pizza. The old rat frowned, wondering how on earth his excitable son would have survived without those two elements in his life, before reconciling himself with fondness: No, Master Splinter did not regret the life he had given his sons. New York had made them the turtles and young men they were today.

Leo carefully made his way to Venus; she had her knees tucked tight against her body with her arms wrapped round them. He could see her face was damp with tears as he sat down gently next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey," she almost whispered back, viciously wiping her eyes lest more tears fell.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little calmer. I feel bad about Raphael."

"Ah don't worry about it. Raph's tough." Leo joked before holding out the necklace. "Err, here. I found this amongst the rubble."

Venus twisted her head, straining her eyes to make out the object Leo was holding in the candle light. It seemed to be some kind of pendant; a yin-yang crest on a long chain. Venus' eyes went wide as she took the pendant and held it in her palm.

"My father was wearing this the day he died." She stated simply, her voice barely audible. "Leonardo, where did you find this?"

"In what I think used to be your living room. Why?"

"Chung I never took this off, only when he was sleeping, and it was hidden deep under his robes when he wore it."

"So, whoever found him wouldn't have known it was there?"

"Exactly. Which means…"

Venus stopped, not wanting to say the next words. Not wanting to admit that Chung I was gone, not wanting to forsake that speck of hope she clung onto that he had somehow survived, despite Splinter's gentle assurances that he was dead.

Leo could see the struggle Venus was facing and bracing himself, took her hand.

"Which means that he was cremated like an honourable warrior, along with the home he so dearly loved."

Venus looked up into Leo's eyes and allowed herself a tiny smile. Chung I's life had faded with his home, his beloved temple that he was so proud of finding so many years ago in his youth. It had been his safe haven and had become Venus' too when she had been brought here. She looked back down to the necklace and in a moment of elation, hugged Leo.

He froze at first, surprised, before gently holding her. He could sense her relief.

"What was that for?" He asked when she released him.

"To say thank you."

"Well, you're welcome." He twisted back round to face the lake and yawned. "So, do you know anywhere where we can sleep tonight? I think the island is a little too exposed."

"The forest will be our best bet. It will be more sheltered and we have our blankets so…"

"Yeah, and the ground might be a little softer," Leo joked. He noticed Venus had suddenly tensed. "Venus? What is it?"

"Over there." She pointed towards the forest edge. There was a dim glow coming from a small hut. "That wasn't here before. No one else has ever lived in this glade." Venus closed her eyes, concentrating. "And there's something else too."

Leo finished the sentence for her. "We're being watched."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The rest of the group turned round sharply as they heard Leo and Venus run towards them. Splinter saw the panic in their faces.

"My son, what has happened?"

"There's a house just over there. See the orange light?" Leo pointed towards the hut. "We think they've been watching us."

"So what do we do?" Don asked, suddenly realising how exposed they were.

"This clearing hasn't been found for about a hundred years." Venus began. "Whoever is in that house has literally just moved in. It wasn't there the night I was taken, I can assure you."

"So let's go in and break some heads," Raph growled, earning a surprised look from Venus. "You know, just to make sure they don't go squawking about us."

"We can always just sneak away." Mikey offered, sensing the group's panic. "No one is gonna believe them if they start talking about giant turtles and a rat wandering about the woods."

"And what if they now have some photographic evidence, Mikey?" Don chided, shaking his head.

"Then we go and observe, to see how they are acting. If they have a camera, we destroy it. Okay?" Leo ordered, and began to lead the group off the island towards the forest. They could hide and then sneak up to the small hut. Raph caught up with Venus, an idea flourishing through his brain.

"Hey Venus, you said that the hut must be brand new, right?"

"Yes. I have never seen it before."

"Well then, what if the person currently residing inside saw what happened to your home?"

"I know what happened. The scorched rock and bits of singed wood tell me that the temple was burnt down."

"Yeah," Raph continued, ignoring the shinobi's impatient tone. "But Donny found some bits of metal, and suggested there could have been explosives present during the fire."

Venus raised her brows. "So?"

"So, an explosive cutting through that amount of stone is going to make a lot of noise. Now, this glade might be isolated, but if someone was just strolling through the forest, don't you think _someone_ might have heard something?"

Venus pondered for a second, trying to understand.

"Are you saying…?"

"Whoever lives in that house might have seen what happened. It might be why they stayed, or perhaps they had already decided to build a humble abode there before the Foot came for you."

"Raph, you're a genius!" Venus cried and promptly hugged the turtle. He smiled, glad that his previous error was now forgiven. Master Splinter turned to face them.

"Perhaps a few questions wouldn't hurt." He smiled, seeing the hope ignite in Venus' eyes.

The group came to the forest edge, the moon dimly shining through the trees whilst bathing the glade in a silvery sheen. Leo motioned for them to spread out, the hut acting as a central focus point just a few metres away. Venus made her way to the small window, crouching underneath. Her heart was racing as a strange nervousness flooded through her. She was afraid for some reason. Afraid of what she might find; the answers she may receive. Slowly, she raised herself upwards so that she could peer through the glass.

She found a small room, littered with candles. In the centre was a shabby armchair, upon it an old Chinese woman, reading a book. The floor was wooden along with the walls, a few pieces of artwork and scrolls scattered along the latter. It was a strange sight: A kind of hunting lodge with Asian embellishments. Beneath the window was a small bed and in the corner a simple hearth. Venus' curiosity caused her eyes to rove around the room until they locked on something gleaming through the candlelight: The old woman's eyes. She must have sensed someone at the window and looked up, only to find a giant turtle. Venus stared in horror, her cover blown. But the old woman didn't scream in terror and shoo her away, nor did she grab a camera to take a picture which could make her famous. Instead, rather oddly, she smiled. It was a sad smile but it touched her eyes, showing she wasn't afraid.

Venus frowned, about to back away when the women gestured for her to enter. When Venus didn't move she did it again, more vigorously, dropping the book down and standing. She then rolled her eyes and moved out of view. Venus was about to call Leo when a door opened around the side, a stem of orange light flooding the floor round the corner. Calls of "Jìnlái! Jìnlái!" were suddenly cut short by a gasp as a sword was drawn. Venus ran round to see the woman stood petrified in the door way, Leo before her with a sword pointing at her chest. The others came round too and went to draw their weapons until Venus raised her hand to stop them. The woman was terrified and surprised rather than shocked; clearly she hadn't realised there were others lurking around her home. Leo kept his sword raised as Venus stepped forward. The woman turned her head and relief flooded her face. She seemed to trust Venus to know she wouldn't harm her.

"Jìnlái! Jìnlái" She repeated, causing Leo to raise a brow quizzically towards Venus.

"She says 'Come in'. She saw me through the window and wanted me to go inside. She was just reading a book."

Leo considered her words and slowly dropped his sword, sheathing it while keeping his eyes locked on the woman. She smiled and turned to go in the house.

"Jìnlái! Jìnlái! Wǒmen jiāng yǒu chá."

Venus smiled at the confusion on her friend's faces, especially Master Splinter's. Their second language was Japanese, not Chinese.

"Xièxiè nǐ, dàn wǒ de péngyǒu bù huì shuō zhōngguó huà."

The woman turned, a little surprised before smiling back.

"It is okay. I speak English. My mother taught me."

The group nodded at each other before following her inside, Venus taking the lead.

"What the heck are we doing? This woman could be leading us into a trap!" Raph muttered, earning a chuckle from Leo.

"I think we could take her. And we have Venus to help defend against any Shinobi attacks."

"Yeah, but we don't know if she threatened us just then or not."

"Raph," Venus cut in with rolling eyes. "She just offered us tea."

"Oh." The red banded turtle replied, joining his brothers in the small room. The woman gestured for them to sit on the floor. Her eyebrows rose when she saw Master Splinter before smiling.

"My friend, you may rest your bones in my chair."

Master Splinter was about to refuse when the woman grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him down into the seat before going to the small fireplace, warming some water in a pan above it. She then prepared a battered teapot and some cups, placing some leaves in a small ball of meshed metal before dropping it into the teapot. She then poured the hot water from the pan inside it and leaving it to infuse next to the fire. The group watched in silence as the woman placed the pan in a corner to cool before returning to the teapot. She gently picked up the delicate china, patterned with cherry blossom blooms, before pouring the tea into matching cups. She firstly handed one to Venus.

"Xièxiè." Venus thanked, enjoying the heat in between her hands. It seemed to anchor down her nerves. She took a sip, enjoying the fragrant green tea infused with jasmine. It slipped down her throat and made her feel much more relaxed. The old woman offered Master Splinter some next, who accepted with a bow of his head before turning to Leo. She seemed wary of him, but soon smiled when he took the cup and repeated the words "Xièxiè". The guys then also relayed the words when they took their tea, Mikey a little confused.

"It means 'thank you' Mikey." Venus announced, trying to comfort her friend. He nodded before drinking his tea whilst the woman sat on her bed, prompting Venus to do the same. There was an awkward silence, all seven of them simply sipping their tea. The atmosphere wasn't exactly tense but laced with confusion. They needed some answers.

"Erm, I'm sorry if this sounds strange but, why aren't you afraid of us?"

Leo's question cut through the tension, prompting everyone to look at the woman.

"I admit that I was surprised to find five of you outside my door. I saw your friend outside the window."

"And invited us in for tea?" Raph asked, putting his half drank cup on the floor. He never liked green tea.

"I saw movement on the stone island. I guessed someone would come knocking."

"But a turtle?" Don didn't trust this woman.

"I have seen stranger sights." Was all the woman replied, taking another sip of tea.

"Madam, we would like to ask you some questions." Master Splinter began, earning another smile from the woman.

"Of course! Ask away. That is why you're here, no?"

Everyone looked at each other with raised brows before turning to Venus. She took a deep breath.

"Do you know what happened to the temple that used to sit on the island?"

The woman nodded, placing her tea on a small side table. "It was a sad night. I was in the forest searching for herbs when I heard a noise. It was so loud. I followed it and came across this clearing. But its beauty was being disturbed by a great metal machine, flying above before landing. Out of it spewed a group of figures, as ants burst from a nest, and they crept inside. A larger figure followed, decked out in spiked metal that glittered in the moonlight. I didn't know what to do. There was a dim light coming from the temple, so I guessed there was someone inside when I heard a shout. Then there was something else on the plain, sneaking from another edge of the forest. It crept closer and closer until it reached the lake edge and then jumped in, diving under water. It was a bulkier looking figure, with what seemed to be a large bag on its back. But now I guess it was you, my child."

Venus stared at the woman. She had been there that night. She had witnessed its atrocities but had done nothing. But for some reason she wasn't angry. Logically, the woman couldn't have done anything anyway, and her eyes betrayed her emotions at retelling the story: Sorrow.

Venus nodded, prompting the woman to continue.

"There was silence for a while until a few more shouts rang out, followed by the men leaving the temple, carrying the bulkier figure between them. The spiked one got back into the machine last and it rose back up into the sky. I watched it fly over the forest until my eyes caught a bright light: The temple was one fire. Soon the whole of the island was a flame until a thunderous 'boom' sounded, shaking the very earth. Bits of stone flew apart, crashing to the ground and into the water; soon the whole island was engulfed with angry fire. And I could do nothing but watch until it died out after a few hours, still sizzling and crackling in the morning."

"There was another man, though. The man inside the home. Did you see him come out?"

The question was desperate, and Venus knew in her heart what the answer was, but she just had to know. She had to be sure.

"No. The same number entered the temple that left, except for the figure they were carrying. It was you, wasn't it?"

Venus nodded, trying not to tremble. Her father was gone. He had been incinerated along with his precious home. Everything they owned had been destroyed. All the scrolls, paintings, the few photos they had. Everything except the pendant that Leo had found, which was tucked safely inside Venus' belt.

Awkward silence descended again. The guys had never heard the full story of what had happened to Chung I. Venus never discussed it and Splinter, though he bared witness, stated it wasn't his place to tell them. Now though, they could clearly formulate the night's events in their heads.

Raph looked at Venus, hating the renewed grief on her face. Right now she needed a distraction.

"So, erm, lady. How'd you get this place sorted out then?"

"Oh," the woman started, surprised at the change of subject. "Well, after I woke up the next morning, I decided that this clearing was a beautiful place that needed preserving and protecting, so I elected myself as its guardian. So I returned to my village just a few miles east to collect what few belongings I had and brought them here over the course of two days sleeping on the forest edge."

"Didn't the villagers notice you leave?" Don asked, now curious. His opinion of the woman had softened. The woman chuckled.

"I lived in a small hut right on the edge of the river. No one pays much attention to a lone old woman, isolated from the centre of the village. My mother had been considered strange when I was a child for being intelligent: she was born in a city to wealthy parents, throwing it all away for the love of a poultry farmer. She wanted to teach all the village children English but they were afraid of the west, so I was pushed aside. I suspect my old home has been commandeered for livestock."

"So, did you build this hut yourself?" Mikey wondered, earning another smile.

"Yes. There were already floor foundations, which is why I chose this spot. There must have been another hut here many years ago. It took me just over a month to put everything together but, here I am."

The guys turned and blinked at each other, not believing their ears. Venus was half listening, again gazing around the hut when a strange object above the hearth caught her eye.

"But how did you assemble it…_yourself_?" Raph asked, incredulous like his brothers.

"Because she's an earth Shinobi." All eyes turned to Venus who in turn trailed hers to the old woman, numb disbelief and anger causing her voice to be static. "Aren't you? You manipulated any wood you found and pushed it together to build a house. Don't act so surprised. You have the symbol up there." She pointed to the disc of china, painted green with a tree growing from a rock.

The woman stared at Venus, disbelief flooding her eyes.

"How do you recognise that symbol?"

"My father had one on his wall too. Along with fire, water and air symbols."

"He was a Shinobi?"

"Yes." Venus answered and turned, revealing her crest pinned onto her sword strap. "As am I."

The woman opened her mouth as if to speak but no words came out. More silence descended, Venus keeping her eyes on the woman. But she found her host's eyes began to glisten as tears formed, and before she could stop it, the woman lunged forward and enveloped the turtle in a hug.

"Thank you."

**("Jìnlái! Jìnlái! Wǒmen jiāng yǒu chá"- very bad translation of "Come in! Come in! Have some tea.")**

**("Xièxiè nǐ, dàn wǒ de péngyǒu bù huì shuō zhōngguó huà."- very bad translation of "Thank you, I'm afraid my family do not speak Chinese.")**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N- Hey Guys! So here's chapter 7, I hope you like it :) And I just wanted to say that I LOVED TMNT 'In Dreams' this week! I just hope that Leo's leg is just 'magically' better :/ or if so, he still has a few moments of doubt just because, feels xxx and I NEED Master Splinter back soon and for him to be a little sad but then happy when he sees Leo because Shredder basically told him he killed him :( (just look at Splinter's face when Shredder laughs) BUT, apparently episode 7 is 'Spirit Quest', which is what SPLINTER apparently sends them on according to a CC panel a while back, but who knows? Anyway, musings over; any thoughts on this or this story/chapter/my writing in general, then inbox me. And as always, please review! ENJOY :)_**

**Chapter 7**

Venus wasn't sure if she'd heard the woman right.

"'Thank you'?"

"Yes," the woman sobbed, releasing the turtle. "All these years I believed I was one of the last ones left who could control the earth. But now I meet another."

"She don't just control earth." Raph stated, smiling somewhat proudly. "She can make the other elements dance too."

The woman stared at Raph in disbelief before hugging Venus again.

"A four 'Elementer'! Oh how glad I am to have lived to see this day!"

"She's a little dramatic, isn't she?" Mikey muttered under his breath to a very confused Donatello.

The group watched dazed as the woman hugged their friend, tears running down her face. Venus smiled with raised brows, not quite understanding the woman's happiness whilst trying to breath in her vice-like grip. For an old lady she was incredibly strong. As if sensing Venus' struggle the woman lent back, smiling before catching the turtle's slightly confused expression.

"You do not understand my joy?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Surely you must have known that there were other Shinobi's? We are a gigantic clan spanning across the world, although most dwell within Asia. How could you not know?"

The woman's smile faltered, her eyes suddenly full of sympathy.

"My dear, you do not know?"

"What do you mean? What don't _I_ know?"

"Of course I know we are a clan; my father, an earth Shinobi, told me so. But the phrase 'gigantic' may be a little…dramatic."

The atmosphere changed suddenly but Venus remained confused, not picking up on Leo's sharp understanding. The leader caught his father's eye, who too looked a little confused but suddenly nodded solemnly at his son, a grave sorrow filling his gaze. Leo looked at his brothers, their gaze still locked on the old woman as they too sought an answer. Leo shook his head ever so slightly, realising the graveness of the situation but being slightly glad he wasn't the one who had to explain it to Venus. His eyes locked on to his friend, ready to help should the news prove to be too much for her. Although how he would do so remained a mystery to him.

"I am afraid this may be difficult for you to hear." The woman paused, as if preparing herself. "As you know, Shinobis that can control all four elements are quite rare, but now single elementers are disappearing too. There are few of us left, my child. With every Shinobi death our race becomes more extinct."

Silence descended on the group as their eyes trailed back to Venus who sat numb. Her father, a while back, had told her that those who could control four elements were rare, those that achieved quintessence even more so. But she had no idea their entire clan was…endangered.

"There are only the elders, spread far across Asia and perhaps a hundred single element Shinobi's, fire being the most common and earth the most rare. I'm not sure about the rest of the world, but I know that a few nations have just one or two Shinobis to their name." The woman sighed, hating the desolate look forming on the young turtle's face. This was a burden for her, and she was just a little girl in the woman's opinion. "I am sorry my child, but four Elementers are few and far between."

"And Quintessence?" Venus whispered, dreading the answer. The woman shook her head.

"I do not know, maybe five in total? But I have been so isolated for so long, I have become detached from the clan."

"But I don't understand, how has the gift been allowed to die out?"

"How does it get reincarnated?" Leo asked, wanting to truly grasp the severity of the situation. By the developed look of horror on his father's face, he guessed the old rat already had. Venus turned away from the woman.

"It is usually passed down from parents to children unless a child is exposed to the energy of Shinobi magic for an extended amount of time, such as a few years. Of course, then you get special cases."

"Like you?"

"Like me."

"Then, how has this happened?" Mikey queried, seeing the sadness of Venus' face. She really wasn't having a good day.

"The basic vow of the Shinobi clan is to protect villages that are isolated from the jurisdiction and protection the great cities offer." The old woman began. "That is how it began thousands of years ago, and it had been needed for most of that time. But in the last century, industry and general worldwide development have meant that the risks that plagued the land before have either changed or died out. This means that the _need_ for the Shinobi clan is in turn dying out as the protection we offer is now old fashioned and out dated. Less and less are utilizing their skill to a decent amount due to modern warfare and technology."

"Yeah, but surely if you got the gift, you got it." Raph added. "You don't get people who can only make a vine go all crazy. They have the skill to control an entire tree!"

"Raphael, if one does not practice ninjitsu after learning the skills when they are young, eventually their skills begin to fade, and therefore _their_ children will not be able to learn, since they do not have a master to teach them." Master Splinter looked over his children, not reprimanding them but simply reminding them of the importance of continuing tradition. The old woman nodded.

"It is much the same with the Shinobi clan. If one has no need to fight, or chooses not to, despite being granted the skill to do so, then those skills, over time, will fade."

"I get it," Donny suddenly announced, catching everyone's attention. "It's like DNA. The Shinobi 'gene' will become weaker, meaning the next generation will not share the same amount of power as their parents. Their skills won't be as great, which weakens the gene even more until eventually it fades out completely."

Understanding swept over the group, allowing them to finally comprehend the severity of the situation: Venus was one of few Shinobi's left. The complexity of inheritance was a subject that she had never voiced either as it was too awkward and…well, daunting. She looked to the ground, fear spiking through her even as the old woman pushed her chin back up, smiling sadly at her wide eyes.

"Ah my child. I know that this is hard for you to hear, but the Shinobi clan is strong. We may yet pull through this dip in numbers. And I sense strength within you: You use your skills every day, to fight and defend or simply to be at one with nature. This in turn makes your 'gene' strong, ensuring your future little ones will inherit your gift."

Venus' eyes widened at the comment as the guys, who were drinking more tea, suddenly coughed and spluttered at the statement. She could feel her cheeks warming at the thought and her head rushing at a realisation: Not only was it now her duty to continue the Shinobi legacy, but, she suddenly thought, she was also the only known being that could continue her kin's line. She looked to the guys who were either fidgeting or looking down at the ground in embarrassment, understanding the pressure she was under, being the only female of their kind. But, judging by their reaction, she knew none of them were willing to expand their species just yet.

She allowed herself a small smile at the ridiculousness of the situation that biology created. But she had plenty of time to think things over, thankfully. She turned to see Master Splinter chuckling quietly in the chair, causing the woman to frown.

"We are just 18." Venus whispered in Chinese, causing the woman to nod and chuckle herself. She then clapped her hands and rose to her feet, wanting to be rid of the awkward tension in the air.

"Well my friends, I must ask, how on earth did you get here?"

Leo took up the role of story teller, relaying how they had travelled from New York to Shanghai on a cargo ship before riding the speed boat up river. The tale didn't take long but the woman nodded her head avidly all the same. She also noticed how drawn Leo looked; the fact he had been poisoned had been mentioned in the story and she realised how taxing the journey must have been for the young turtle. He looked exhausted.

"Well then, you must rest. You have had a long and trialling day. Please, all of you, make yourselves comfortable in my home. I cannot offer you many blankets but the fire will burn a little all night."

"We thank you for your hospitality, Madam, but we cannot burden you with our presence. We have enough blankets and supplies to suffice the night outside." Splinter objected, but the woman was having none of it.

"Nonsense. You will freeze to death outside and the forest is not safe at night. You shall stay here." The woman immediately rushed over to the door and locked it, standing before it with arms crossed. Master Splinter sighed in defeat.

The group began making up small beds for themselves, Leo placing himself nearest the door. Venus insisted on going next, rolling her eyes at their leader's objections.

"I know this place better than all of you, and therefore its enemies. Which, by the way, don't exist. It only makes sense for me to sleep here."

Leo sighed, not wanting to put Venus in any danger but not wanting to argue either; he would never admit it but he was exhausted, the walk, sunshine and fresh air gradually purging his system rather than cleansing it. Raph went next to Venus, Donny and Mikey ending the line next to the hearth. Splinter stayed in the chair at his son's insistence whilst the woman climbed into bed, blowing out the candles and leaving the moon to provide light in the room. The group settled down to sleep when a rumbling noise shook the air. Everyone shot up, staring at its source.

"What?" Mikey wined, rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry! I haven't eaten in like…four hours!"

"I meant to find us something but I got a little…distracted." Venus admitted guiltily. She couldn't even think about eating after the news she'd received tonight.

"There are some stale moon cakes in that little cupboard," the woman offered, pointing towards a little side unit behind Master Splinter. "They are a few days old but will still be edible."

Mikey eagerly crawled across the floor and opened the cupboard, finding a small box containing five, palm sized, round cakes. He grabbed the box and eagerly bit into one whilst getting back under the covers. It was delicious! He went to take another when there was a cough from Donatello. Mikey turned to find everyone watching him.

"Oh, sorry." He apologised, handing the box around. Donny and Raph took one but Master Splinter hesitated, realising there were two left between three.

"It's okay, I'm not hungry." Venus insisted, lying back down to sleep. Leo shrugged at his father and the two tucked into the last cakes. Appreciative chewing filled the room, the cakes becoming crumbs in a matter of seconds.

"These are great! Hey Venus, how come you never make these back at home?" Donny asked but was met with silence. Leo looked down and saw that Venus' eyes were shut with sleep, pressing his fingers to his lips to quieten his brothers. They smiled and in turn curled up to turn in for the night.

"I'm still hungry."

"Can it Mikey."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Raph awoke with a start, not sure why his eyes snapped open as he sat up. The room was still dark, suggesting they'd only been asleep for a couple hours. He frowned before closing his eyes again when he heard a small sound. He strained his ears and heard it again, a cross between a sniff and a whimper. He turned his head to the right and found Venus still lying next to him, only she wasn't asleep. Her body was tense, as if she was trying to keep still. _She's crying_ he realised, and panicked. He didn't do well with crying people. The news they'd received tonight proved Venus' life was a lot more complicated than any of them had initially thought. Even Venus hadn't realised the pressures she was under. And Raph suddenly realised he wasn't ready to share them with her. He wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility. He wanted to help her, support her, but didn't want to be the 'main' source as he knew he wasn't the most 'thoughtful' person. And he didn't know when he would be ready to be. But right now, he had to focus on her emotional state _right now_; what she was currently feeling.

Splinter would probably tell Venus to meditate. He looked at his brothers, wondering what they would do. Mikey would probably try and comfort her with food; Don no doubt would want to distract her with a movie or something. He looked at Leo and realised that he was probably awake too, having heard the noise due to being such a light sleeper, but was leaving her to it. He always gave them space when they were in inner turmoil, and it was usually successful, allowing them time before attempting to discuss what was upsetting them. But Raph had a feeling Venus needed comfort _now_, or else she would never sleep, and he at least knew that sleep was often the best cure for a turbulent mind. It dawned on him how alone she must feel, for multiple reasons. He racked his brain for things to say but didn't want to wake his family or force Venus into discussing clearly a sensitive subject. Then an idea struck him.

He laid back down, this time facing Venus' back and gently placed an arm round her middle. She became silent at his touch, making Raph worry that he had overstepped the mark, before sniffing again. Her whimpering was quieter but she shuffled slightly, creeping closer to Raph and fully into his embrace until her shell bumped into his plastron. He lay straight while Venus curled up into a tighter ball, her breathing slowing a little as her crying became silent once more.

The embrace didn't feel awkward as he had expected it to. It felt comfortable, but in a familiar way rather than in a loving sense. Venus didn't need words; all she needed was someone to show her she was not alone. And Raph's attempted hug did just that.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- Here's chapter 8 :) Woooooo!**_

**Chapter 8**

Raph woke up to find his arm resting on a cold blanket. He cracked one eye open, the smell of food cooking filling his nostrils. He saw Venus' bed was empty and he slowly sat up, stretching and yawning. He turned to see his brothers still asleep despite sun pouring through the window and open door. Even Leo was still out, a sight he hadn't seen in many years. It made him smile a little to see his usually overly-alert brother actually asleep; he was always awake before his other brothers, either training or meditating. Raph realised that he hadn't seen Leo sleeping since they were kids. _'The journey yesterday must have really knocked him out'_ he thought as he sat up, his limbs groaning. The sound of chatting and laughter reached his ears and he twisted round to see Venus and the old woman preparing what he guessed was breakfast. He smiled at the happiness on Venus' face as she turned and caught his eye.

"Good morning Raphael." She greeted cheerily, mixing something in a bowl.

"Mornin' Shinobi," Raph replied, yawning again. He sniffed the air. "What's cooking?"

"Breakfast. I went out to get some supplies early this morning. There are some places set outside once it's ready. If you want, you can freshen up in the lake."

Raph nodded, slowly getting up and stepping over his brother before strolling down to the expanse of water. The morning air was cool and crisp, waking up his senses. The water was cold but refreshing against his face as he splashed it, invigorating his skin.

Meanwhile, Venus attempted to wake up the rest of the group. She poured a cup of tea ready for Master Splinter, who she only had to tap on the shoulder for his eyes to open. He took the tea gratefully while she poked at Donatello. He groaned and rubbed his eyes sleepily but smiled when he saw Venus' face.

"Mornin' Venus." He yawned, setting himself on his knees and stretching his arms. Venus chuckled at his sleepy state.

"Morning Donatello." She then moved onto Mikey who kept pushing her hand away. "Come on Mikey, wake up. Mikey?" The turtle buried himself deeper under the blanket, trying to keep out the cool air and sunlight streaming through the doorway. Venus cocked a brow. "Oh well, I guess Mikey doesn't want any breakfast."

His eyes snapped open and he shot upright. "Breakfast? Bring it on, I'm there!" He jumped up, eying the cooking going on upon the old woman's tiny table.

"It'll be ready in a bit Mikey." Venus chuckled, turning towards the doorway. Now for Leo.

"Gentleman, would you mind assisting an old woman by taking some crockery outside? There is a blanket waiting for us there." The old woman asked as Donny staggered to his feet and Splinter rose out of the chair, his bones creaking.

"Madam, it would be our pleasure." Splinter smiled, directing his sons to the piles of bowls and cups while he carried a teapot. They stepped round a still sleeping Leo as Venus tried to rouse him.

"Leo? Leo, come on, it's time to get up. Come on Leo. Leo?"

Leo stirred but didn't wake, causing Venus to frown. Had yesterday been too exhausting for him? He was still recovering from the poison but it was now surely out of his system. She tried again but he still didn't move. She was about to call Master Splinter when the old woman suddenly poured a cup of cold water on their leader's head. Leo shot up, coughing and spluttering while reaching for his swords. Venus' hand stopped him in time and he stared at her, chest heaving. Her reassuring smile allowed him to relax but he turned his head to glare at the old woman.

"What? You wouldn't wake up." She explained, shrugging her shoulders. Venus chuckled, helping Leo to his feet and guiding him outside. The pair caught their host muttering "try and pull a sword on me. Well that showed him" under her breath.

Venus went back inside while Raph rejoined the group, sitting on the mat with his family.

"So, what do you think we'll have? Bacon? Waffles? Pancakes?" Mikey queried, eagerly rubbing his hands together. His question was answered at the arrival of a laughing Venus and the old woman carrying bowls of rice and vegetables out, fried in a mild chilli sauce. The pair set them down and Mikey looked at them quizzically, causing the woman to frown.

"What is wrong?"

"Mikey isn't used to a breakfast that isn't cereal or cold pizza." Venus chuckled. She took a share of the food. "Trust me Mikey, it's good. It's what I used to eat most mornings."

Mikey raised his brows, unconvinced. Master Splinter encouraged him to try some and after one bite, the turtle continued taking more and more. His brothers shook their heads, tucking into their own portions, enjoying every mouthful.

"So," Raph began, finishing a bowl of rice in a matter of seconds. "What were you two girls giggling about just then?"

"Oh!" Venus started, swallowing a mouthful of food. "I asked why our host wasn't terrified by me looking through her window last night. She said she recognized me."

"But how? She only said she saw a 'bulkier figure' the night you were taken." Don asked through a mouth full of rice. Venus looked at the woman and smiled again.

"You know I said I snuck to the river without Chung I knowing and thought I was nearly seen by someone. That someone was our host!" Venus grinned at the look of shock on her friend's faces. "I know! That's why she wasn't so horrified by us. She she'd me before, albeit when I was smaller."

"Wait, so you saw a mutant walking-talking turtle and simply, let it go?" Leo asked, confused. Most humans would either run away from or try and catch such a creature.

"What was I supposed to do?" The woman answered. " She wasn't doing any harm and was obviously having fun. And who would believe an old woman's ravings about a massive human-turtle?"

The groups considered her words before nodding in acceptance. She had a point.

"So, what do we do now?" Mikey asked, surprising the group.

"What do you mean, my son?" Splinter answered, warming his hands with a cup of tea.

"Well, we came here to see Venus' home and pick up any belongings she left behind. But now that neither exists anymore, what do we do?"

Everyone's head turned to Venus, who kept her head eyes locked on the ground. They were looking to her to make a decision. It was true that part of her wanted to get away from the pile of rubble that used to be her home. She wanted to escape back to her new home and distract herself with training or patrol. But part of her was comfortable with just being back in the glade, in familiar surroundings, enjoying the pure fresh air. She looked over the island before a faint cough caught her ears. She turned to see Leo taking a deep drink of tea, soothing his throat. He was still a little pale with large bags under his eyes. He had no doubt improved this past month but she wasn't sure she could ask him to spend another on a cramped cargo ship so soon after their last journey. His difficulty in waking up this morning proved yesterday's actions had exhausted him. He needed to strengthen himself, and what better way than training and meditating in the sun, with nature surrounding you completely.

"There is another reason we came here, the first reason actually," Venus began, causing Leo to raise his eyes again. "We came here so that Leo could heal properly, and so he shall. Nature is the best remedy, and he shall regain his strength under the clear skies and in the pure air of this glade. Besides, I'm sure both factors will help all of us too."

Leo smiled slightly in relief and went to speak but the old woman cut him off.

"And before you say it, you are welcome to sleep in my home. I know it is small and that there are many of you but it doesn't matter. I couldn't help when I wanted to before, now I can."

Venus stared at the woman with wide eyes, last night's anger forgotten; when she'd discovered she was an earth shinobi, Venus wondered why she didn't attempt to help her. But she would have been confused by what had happened, and vastly outnumbered. Plus she didn't know that Chung I was still in the temple. Suddenly Leonardo stood, the woman keeping her wary eyes on him. But was taken aback when he placed his hands together and bowed.

"Thank you for helping my family." He simply stated before picking up a few of the now empty bowls and taking them inside. His brothers and Venus followed suit, clearing the mat, while the two elders remained with their tea.

"Your sons are strange characters," the woman commented to Splinter, smiling. "But I can sense great honour within them."

Splinter nodded his head as the group cleaned up the crockery using a bucket of water, a herbal soap and a thin cloth.

"Venus, are you sure you want to stay here?" Leo asked. He didn't want to put her through anymore pain just so that he could fully recover. Venus twisted round and looked outside the window, directly at the island of rubble and dust.

"Yes, but there is something I need to do." She placed the bowls she was drying in the small cupboard and stepped outside. Raph watched her and smiled; he had an idea of what she was about to do.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Venus led the whole group down to the island while the woman folded away their blankets in the hut. She watched with interest out of her window as the female turtle began instructing her family.

"Okay, spread out and bring the larger rocks to the centre and stack them up, the largest at the bottom and smallest at the top."

The group set to work, all five turtles sifting through the debris. Raph and Donny shared the weight of the large chunk of rubble while Mikey, Leo and Venus added to the pile, creating a tower as tall as them. Venus then closed her eyes and clenched her fists, concentration etched in her face. Leo motioned for his brothers to step back as Venus willed all of the smaller pieces of stone to fly forward and ring themselves around the base of the stack. The old woman watched in awe, not having seen such magic in a long time.

When every piece of rubble was surrounding the pile, Venus pointed one finger, concentrating again. Her mastery of fire had improved over the year, and she used it now to scorch words into the pillar of rock in front of her:

_**Here lies Chung I, Shinobi Master, Friend and Father.**_

_**Life may bring changes, but the Elements never die.**_

Venus took a step back to admire her handy work as the guys stepped forward.

"It was a phrase my father used to say. 'Despite industry and technology, the elements will always survive, forever to rule the earth.' He also believed in life after death, so I thought it was fitting."

She looked to Master Splinter, remembering that he had also lost a friend the night she lost her father. He was looking at the memorial with glistening eyes, showing he approved.

"What will you do about the…dust?" Leo asked, not wanting to say the word 'ashes'. To his surprise, Venus smiled.

"My father's strongest element was water, just like mine. He claimed it was the most powerful and yet the most underrated. The most beautiful and yet the most mysterious. So, I think he would like to be reunited with it in his most favourite place, rather than mixed with flakes of stone and trapped in an urn for all eternity."

Venus took a deep breath and spread her arms apart, calling on her power over air. She willed a breeze to sweep through the plain and trying to control it, she aimed it towards the stone island. The wind swept through it and ever so gently began to push the dust towards the edges of the platform. It blew into the lake below, the water clouding for a few moments before becoming crystal clear again.

The group stood, not wanting to say anything but needing to absorb the stillness of the moment. The wind dropped as Venus let it go and now all that stood before her was a stone memorial in the centre of a bare island. She suddenly felt a sense of peace; the not fully knowing of her father's fate had been quenched and her guilt in not honouring his death had been diminished. She had done her duty.

Mikey rubbed the back of his head, a question ringing in his mind.

"That water's still okay to drink, right?"

He didn't understand the small chuckles that emanated from his family.


End file.
